Un journal, une vie, un enfer
by choupi77
Summary: j'aurai du sauter de cette falaise, Jacob n'aurai pas dut me retenir. voila 6 mois que j'ai voulu me tuer, je tiens mon journal intime pour ne pas retenter de me suicider. je suis Bella, 18 ans, sucidaire ex future vampire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Un journal, une vie, un enfer. **_

_Prologue:_

_Pourquoi devrai-je écrire un stupide journal? J'ai rien à dire! Quesque je pourrai dire? Qu'Edward mon âme sœur est parti avec toute sa famille vampire? Que mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou? Mon père m'a obligée à aller voir un psy, et ce psy m'oblige à tenir un journal intime. Voila où j'en suis-je suis en terminal, je suis désespérée, perdue, seule, je voudrai mourir , mais je ne peux pas, je lui ai promis. _

_J'étais encore seule dans ma chambre, je terminais la rédaction en anglais. Même si il est parti, la vie continue, les profs ne m'épargne pas. Pour une fois depuis qu'il est parti, je ne pleure pas. Je voudrai me dire qu'il va revenir, que tout va bien seulement, je perd pied dans ce monde sans lui, sans ma bouée, sans mon gilet de sauvetage. _

_Edward, tu me manque tellement. _


	2. Chapitre 1: semaine 1

Chanson: Styll loving you- scorpion

Chapitre 1: semaine 1

Voila une semaine que je tiens mon journal, et je ne vais pas mieux. Voila 6 mois que Jacob m'a rattrapé. 6 mois que je n'est plus la force de me battre. Même Jacob est parti, il ne me parle plus. J'ai besoin d'Edward, je voudrai lui parler, l'embrasser. J'avais tant de fois rêvé de devenir vampire. Je veux y croire, rien qu'un peu. On est dimanche, demain j'ai cours, demain lundi, un autre jour sans lui….

Lundi:

Je suis encore en avance au lycée. Il pleut comme toujours. Être au mois de mars n'est pas agréable pour moi. Je préfère la pluie, les jours de soleil comme cette après midi me font penser a lui.

La journée a été horrible. Pourquoi? Et bien parce-que un idiot de la classe a fait un texte sur mon histoire d'amour avec Edward « l'histoire de Bella et d'Edward pourrai être comparé à celle de Roméo et Juliette, deux êtres s'aimant à la folie, deux être que tout oppose, et une séparation difficile pour Juliette. Bella est comme Juliette, une fille de bonne famille, elle rencontre un homme, tombe amoureuse malgré les contestation de sa famille. Il part et Bella devient dépressive.

Edward, désiré de toutes aime une fille. Ils vivent heureux ensemble puis Edward part et Bella devient suicidaire… »

Je me sentais vraiment mal, je suis même sorti du cour je ne me sens pas bien. Je m'endors pourtant je sais que je vais encore souffrir.

Mardi:

Je me suis levée ce matin, la neige était encore là. Blanche comme sa peau, comme ses dents. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas tomber si il n'est plus là pour me rattraper. J'ai perdu 8 kilos depuis 6 mois. Je suis vraiment seule sans lui. Edward tu me manque.

12:30 je suis à la cantine à notre table. Vous n'êtes plus la pourtant je ne me sens pas seule. J'ai l'impression de vous voir. Je m'assoie près à côté de la place d'Edward. Mike essaye toujours de me parler, de sortir avec moi. Je ne lui réponds plus. Il me propose encore de sortir tous ensemble pour aller au restaurent italien de Port Angeles. Sans le savoir, il me fait rappeler Edward. J'aimerai partir. Ne plus avoir ce souvenir si dure.

15:00 la journée est enfin finie. Je me repose dans ma voiture avant de partir au travail. Ce soir je ne rentre pas à la maison. Je dors chez Angéla pour son anniversaire. Je passe au boulot et après à la bijouterie pour prendre le pendentif spécialement gravé pour elle.

22h00 la journée se termine. Je suis dans la chambre près d'Angéla. On a beaucoup rit toutes les deux. Je suis vraiment exténuée de cette journée, de cette vie. Je t'aime Edward tu me manque.

Mercredi:

9h00 je me suis levé pour rien. Aujourd'hui le lycée fait grève. Je suis donc repartis chez moi en tombant pour arriver dans ma voiture. Quand je suis arrivée, ma camionnette a lâché. J'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui. Mon père viens manger avec moi ce midi et repart. Angéla et quelques amis passeront vers 15h pour fini nos devoir et m'emmener au cinéma. Je n'ai rien a faire. Pour m'occuper, je vais faire des tournés de linge.

14h00 Charlie est parti travailler. Je lui avait préparé des sushis en entrée, du riz avec du saumon et un tiramisu en dessert. Tout cela m'avait demandé 3 heure de préparation et j'en avait fait assez pour le soir. Mes amis arrivent encore à l'avance et cogne comme des malades à la porte si ils continuent il vont me la casser.

18h00 Je viens de rentrer et je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas fait la vaisselle.

18h30 Charlie viens de rentrer. J'ai mis le repas à réchauffer. Charlie me regarde encore avec des yeux inquiets. J'ai peur qu'il me mette en internat.

20h30 Maman m'a appelé. Je passerai les vacances de pacque chez elle pour me changer les idées. Le cinéma était super je me suis bien amusée. Être de retour à la maison me fous le cafard. Je suis exténuée de cette journée. Je t'aime toujours autant Edward tu me manque de plus en plus.

Jeudi:

Il y a cour aujourd'hui. De nouveaux élèves sont arrivés, ils n'ont rien d'intéressant. Ils me regardent bizarrement. Rien de grave, ils doivent se dire que j'ai une salle tête aujourd'hui. Enfin comme tous les jours! Ho non le plus jeune viens vers moi! Super un 2 nd qui veut me parler!

11h30 L'anglais m'ennuie aujourd'hui. La sonnerie retentit enfin, direction la cantine.

11:50 J'ai enfin trouvé une place. Les nouveaux ont pris ma table, notre table! J'ai envi de les tuer. Pourtant il me font froid dans le dos. Au non, encore l'autre de tout a l'heure. Purée, il peut pas me lâcher et m'ignorer comme les autres?

12:20 il est venu me parler. Je me suis mise à côté d'Angéla malheureusement, ça ne lui a pas sufi. Un petit extrait de notre conversation.

-Je peux te parler?

-Non j'ai pas envi de suis occupée!

-Allez Bella sois pas timide! Tu n'étais pas comme ça avec les autre de notre…

-Arrête! Idiot pas ici!

Donc c'est un vampire! Pourtant il n'as pas les yeux rouge ou or. Bizarre. Je suis folle d'inquiétude. J'ai peur sans Edward et Alice. J'ai peur qu'il me tue. Je deviens parano!

15h00 J'ai couru jusqu'à ma nouvelle voiture que Jacob m'a donné. Je ne travaille pas, je vais direct à la réserve pour leur dire. Tant pis si j'y suis bannie! Tant pis pour l'accord qu'on avait! Il faut que je le dise à Jack!

15h30 Jacob n'est pas chez lui. Son père m'a demandé pourquoi je suis venu, j'ai regardé ma cicatrice, et il a tout de suite compris. Il me demande comment je vais, si je vais toujours chez un psy, si je ne lui ai rien dit …

15h15 Jacob arrive enfin. Il me regarde un sourire chaleureux plaqué sur son visage.

15h30 Jacob panique, il ne veut plus que j'aille au lycée seule. Il va s'y inscrire demain. On se balade sur la plage comme toujours. Demain je ne vais pas au lycée je reste à la réserve. Se soir les Black nous ont invités pour le diner.

20:00 je rentre chez moi après avoir assuré à Jacob que je n'irai pas au lycée, en prétextant d'être malade.

22:00 Je réponds à l'e-mail de ma mère, elle me demande comment je vais, je lui ment en lui disant que je suis malade. Je fini de lui répondre et je vais me coucher. Edward tu manque beaucoup je t'aime!

Vendredi:

Comme promis je ne suis pas aller au lycée. Jacob est avec moi et me supplie de lui laisser lire mon journal. Mais non, c'est intime! Je souris enfin depuis longtemps. Je suis bien aujourd'hui, il avait raison le toubibe, écrire ça fait du bien, je me sens plus légère. Ce midi on va manger dans un fast food avec Jacob, je m'attend au pire pour la note vue tout ce qu'il mange!

11:30 on est déjà dans le fast food! Jacob me supplie de ranger mon journal dans mon sac!

13:00 on mange toujours, enfin Jack mange toujours! Il a commander pour 5 personnes et il a encore faim! Comment faut-il?

13:15 il a enfin fini! On retourne à la réserve, Sam vient de l'appeler.

13:50 je suis sur l'ordinateur, je m'ennui, je joue au sims.

15:00 je suis rentré chez moi. Sam m'a interdit de revenir. Je suis définitivement bannie, je n'ai plus le droit de revenir.

15:20 je me sens vraiment seule. Je n'en peux plus d'être seule je voudrai savoir comment va-t-il? Le psy a appelé, demain j'ai rdv avec lui! J'aime pas ses rdv j'ai peur d'en dire de trop. Charlie rentre plutôt aujourd'hui, je vais aller faire le ménage, préparer à manger et répondre à mes e-mails.

20:59 Tien, un mail d'une adresse que je ne connais pas! Bizarre!

20:02 Non c'est impossible je dois rêver. Alice, Alice m'a envoyé un e-mail:

« ma chère Bella, je n'ai pas le droit de t'envoyer des mail, je n'ai pas le droit de te contacter mais j'ai eu une vision des vampires sont à Forks. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ne le dit à personne que je t'écris. Prends soin de toi.

Alice Cullen »

Elle veut ma mort je pense. J'essaye d'aller mieux mais elle me contacte. Vraiment je ne comprend rien. Se soir je fais du babysitting. Je vais chez mes voisins jusqu'à environ 00h00. Demain après midi je travail encore. Donc demain matin je ferai ma dissertation.

22:00 Les petits monstres dorment enfin, les voisins me laissaient libre accès à leur ordinateur. J'ai une session invité donc je peux aller sur internet. J'allume l'ordinateur et je vais chercher une pomme. J'ai mangé pourtant j'ai faim. Je vais répondre à Alice.

« Alice, comment peux-tu me contacter après tant de mois de silence. Oui il y a des vampires, oui ils m'ont parlé, m'ont menacé, la routine quoi! Alice je vous en veux! Plus particulièrement à toi et à Edward! Si je pouvais, je vous tuerai tout les deux. Je vous hais, je vous aime. Bella »

J'ai relu plusieurs avant de lui envoyer. J'ai peur que quelqu'un d'autre tombe dessus. Comme personne n'ai là, je vais écouter et ranger un peu le bazar dans la chambres des enfants sans faire de bruit.

22:30 Peter s'est réveillé, il a faim. Je lui est pourtant fait des lasagnes. Je vais lui donner un fruit et aller le recoucher.

22:40 Peter veux que je reste cette nit, le pauvre ces parents sortent tous les jours. Il regarda un film avec moi jusqu'à qu'il dort je viens de le coucher. Il me reste un peu plus d'une heure avant de rentrer. Je mis alors ma musique en route. Still loving you démarra. Et je ferme les yeux. Des tas de souvenirs reviennent. Je vois Edward et moi dans notre clairière puis la musique change et devient No One. J'aimais écouter cette chanson quand tu étais encore là Edward.

23:20 je me suis endormie comme une andouille. Je vais aller si il sont réveillés.

23:25 Tout va bien, les parents viennent de rentrer et il me donnent ma paye. 5 $ de l'heure, je suis restée 3h30 donc j'ai gagné 17$5. Je rentre chez moi et je me couche directement. Edward je te le redis je t'aime, tu me manque

Samedi:

Ce matin j'ai rdv chez le psy qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Je n'ai pas eu de réponse, pas encore. Peut être que je n'en n'aurai jamais! Oula il est 10h20 je vais être en retard pour mon rdv.


	3. chapitre 2: 1er rdv chez le psy

Chanson: 42- coldplay

Chapitre 2: 1er rdv chez le psy

Patient: Isabella Swan

Âge: 18 ans.

Santé mental: dépressive

Isabella est très nerveuse. Comme la première fois. Je lui demande si elle utilise son journal elle me dit oui, elle ne veux pas que je le lise. Je comprends. Honte de soi-même, trouble mentale.

Elle n'aime pas son prénom, elle préfère Bella. Encore amoureuse de son « Edward ». Dépression amoureuse.

Elle m'avoue dormir mieux la nuit. Elle a encore des hallucinations.

Compte rendu de la séance:

Isabella souffre d'un trouble moral. Elle n'a plus confiance en elle et en les autres.

Elle dit ne plus vouloir vivre, elle a des tendance suicidaire. Elle s'isole de plus en plus des autres. Elle ne parle que très rarement à son père. N'as plus aucun projet pour l'avenir. Elle ne sais plus quoi faire elle est perdue. Voir plus avec l'entretient de son père.

Entretient du père:

À la question « avez-vous peur pour votre fille? » réponse: oui

À la question « Savez-vous quels-sont les projets de votre fille? » réponse: non, elle n'en a pas.

À la question « savez-vous la raison de la dépression de votre fille? » réponse: oui, son ex petit ami qui est parti avec toute sa famille, Bella était très attachée à eux.

À la question « Qui était Edward? Qui est Jacob? » réponse: Edward est l'ex de Bella, Jacob c'est son meilleur ami, d'ailleurs elle n'a plus beaucoup de nouvelle de lui

À la question « comment vivez vous cette situation? » réponse: très mal je m'inquiète pour ma fille.

À la question « cachez-vous des choses à votre fille? » réponse: oui, je ne lui ai pas dit qu'Edward était venu un jour la voir mais elle n'était pas là. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre comme il allait repartir.

À la question: « vous ne pensiez pas qu'elle aurai été heureuse de le revoir? » oui je pense et je regrette mon choix maintenant.

Conclusion: le père ne fait pas tout pour améliorer l'état de sa fille, lui cacher des choses n'est pas forcément bon pour elle. Son père contribue à la rendre comme ça. Bella n'attends qu'un signe un simple signe d'Edward mais son père lui cache la vue. Peut être une façon de la protéger ou alors de la garder pour lui.

Le père ne parle pas beaucoup à la mère mais ils s'inquiètent autant pour elle. La jeune Bella ne pourra pas aller mieux tant que son père lui cachera des choses.


	4. Chaptre 3: semaine 2

breathe me - sia

Chapitre 3: 2eme semaine

Lundi:

Hier je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire. Alice ne répond pas. Elle me laisse encore une fois seule. Je commence à être habituée mais ce n'est pas une raison! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Aimer un vampire? Croire qu'il m'aimait aussi? Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

12:30 Martin, il s'appelle Martin le jeune vampire. Il a été transformé il y 20 ans. Il connait les Cullen. De vue. Les autres ne savent qui ils sont. Il pense juste que Martin a envi de jouer avec moi. Mais lui veut comprendre notre union, notre pseudo amour. Lui a du mal à résister à mon sang. Je le vois bien. Ses yeux qui étaient bleus sont devenus noir. A oui leurs yeux sont bleus. Un pouvoir de la cousine de Deby, la mère adoptive. Je ne veux pas trop leur parler des Cullen, Martin le sais et évite le sujet.

La cloche sonne, je me dirige vers le cour de biologie où j'aurai du retrouver Edward, mais à la place, je retrouve une place vide ou alors un Mike collant.

15:00 j'ai pris ma journée pour remplir les demandes pour les facs. Je pense aller en Alaska enfin je ne sais pas. Je n'ai toujours pas vérifié mes e-mails. J'ai peur qu'elle ne me répond pas. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à me dire? Edward est avec Tanya? Jasper et elle, toujours le grand amour. Sans parler de Carlisle toujours médecins et puis Esmée, ma seconde mère elle me manque terriblement. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Mais que vois-je, un e-mail de ma chère Alice?

18:00 tout va bien j'ai eux, elle est inquiète à cause des vampires, elle me dit qu'elle ne connait pas Martin. Elle me dit de partir, de finir l'année et de partir. Mais Martin est si gentil avec moi. Il est comme Emmett en beaucoup moins imposant. Mais je ne vais pas lui répondre. Je vais faire comme elle, la faire languir quelques temps. Je vais préparer une nouvelle fois le repas puis manger, puis me coucher, comme chaque soirée, je m'ennuis. Edward je t'aime et comme toujours tu me manque

Mardi:

Pourquoi je suis arrivé plutôt ce matin? Ha oui, j'ai rdv avec Martin il veut me parler d'une chose importante.

Il arrive et voila que mon cœur bat la chamade.

12:00 je ne suis pas allais en cour aujourd'hui. Vendredi je pars chez ma mère pour les vacances comme prévus je passe donc du temps avec Martin même si Alice me l'a interdit.

13:00 Martin m'a embrassé et je n'ai pas tenté de m'enfuir ni même de repoussé je l'ai laissé faire. J'en avais besoin. J'avais l'impression d'embrasser Edward, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Je me sens bizarre, salle.

15:00 je suis chez moi. Tant pis pour Alice, je lui réponds.

15:15 elle sait tout pour notre baiser. Elle ne me pardonnera pas elle ne veut plus de moi, elle dit que c'est son dernier message. Je hais Alice, je hais Edward et je hais Martin!

Mercredi:

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que m'a dit Alice. Pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire? Je suis idiote ou quoi? J'aime Edward pas Martin. Quand il m'a embrassé je ne pensais qu'à Edward. Je m'en veux terriblement si seulement je pourrai réparer mon erreur si seulement.

1200: je n'ai pas cour aujourd'hui. Enfin je n'ai plus court; je vais travailler chez des amis à mon père pour gagner un peu d'argent pour le voyage chez ma mère. Je prépare mes valises quand je rentre.

18:00 ouf! Enfin fini cette journée. J'ai aidé les nouveaux voisins à emménager et j'ai gagné 30$. Je ne prends qu'un petit sac de vêtement. De toute façon à Jacksonville il fait beau. J'ai pris le dernier cadeau d'Alice un corsé mauve avec une jupe blanche. Aussi quelques chemisiers et des shorts.

20:00 mon sac est bouclé. J'ai envi d'envoyer un messages à Alice mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Je vais faire un brouillon pour commencer.

Alice, comment expliquer mon erreur? Je ne pourrai jamais être pardonnée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Pardonne-moi, pardonnez moi!

Alice, je sais que tu ne veux plus de moi

Alice, dis moi? Tu t'es déjà trompé? Tu croyais faire le bon choix et c'était le contraire? Bien sur que non, tu es voyante après tout!

Alice, pardon. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je sais aussi que tu m'en veux. Seulement, comprends-moi. Je me sens si seule si triste, que je n'ai pas résisté. Quand je l'embrassé, je ne pensais qu'à Edward. Tu sais, Edward me manque tellement, j'ai du mal à vivre normalement. Je m'efforce de ne pas penser à vous, mais tout me rappelle ça. Tout me rappelle Edward ou toi. Je me sens seule, trop seule. Je n'en peux plus. Et toi tu m'interdis de vivre comme je veux! Rien que pour ça je te déteste! Mais je t'aime tellement!

Voila après plusieurs essais j'ai réussi mon petit message. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas était gentille mais j'ai mes raisons!

20:00 je n'ai pas mangé ce soir. Toujours pas de réponse d'Alice.

Jeudi:

Je me suis réveillée en retard. J'ai mal dormis. Je rêve trop d'Edward et cela m'empêche de bien me reposer. Dans mon rêve, je voyais Edward au loin avec Alice. Alice me faisait de grands signes, je courais vers eux pour les rejoindre mais plus j'avançais, plus ils s'éloignaient. Comme si dans mon rêve je prenais conscience que jamais je ne les reverrais. Tiens, Jacob est là? Je croyais que son inscription avait était rejetait!

11:20 Jacob a décidé de me suivre partout, il ne veut plus que je sois seule. Ça me rassure de savoir qu'il est là.

Il mange avec moi pour la première fois au lycée et voila que toutes les filles le dévore des yeux. Jessica arrive, oh non, je sens que ça va être tendu cette conversation.

11:30 j'avais raison! Jessica a demandé si Jacob était seule et il a répondu que non, il prétend être avec moi et lorsque qu'il m'a embrassé il m'a surprise je lui suis demandé pourquoi il a fait ça et il m'a simplement dit que c'était pour éloigner Jessica. Aucun vampire ne m'a suivit ce matin. Ils ne sont même pas venus.

15:00 quelle journée! Les vampires n'étaient peut être pas là, mais Jessica m'a posé tellement de question du genre:

« Comment tu fais pour toujours te taper les plus beaux mec? »

Je ne fais rien justement c'est eux qui viennent!

« Alors on se tape deux mec en même temps? Et peux être trois avec Edward! »

Non je ne me « tape » aucun mec! Je ne fais rien je ne suis avec personne!

« Il est bon au lit Jacob? »

Mais je n'en sais rien moi!

Elle est trop stupide comme fille, comme si je ne pensais qu'au sexe!

Je travaille cette après midi, jusqu'à 21h00.

21:30 je viens de rentrer. Je me suis lavée je prépare à manger. Je repense encore à Jacob et aux sourires que j'ai quand je le vois. Je n'ai pas vérifié mes e-mails.

22:30 Alice m'a répondu! Elle comprend un peu mieux maintenant. Elle m'aime aussi, je lui manque aussi mais elle ne peut pas venir en ce moment. Jasper a découvert les e-mails et sort avec elle à chaque fois ou alors c'est Carlisle. Elle n'est jamais seule. Voila pourquoi elle ne venait pas. Elle n'a plus de vision de moi elle s'inquiète, mais je suis avec Jacob, elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter.

« Ma petite Alice, tu me fais rire quand tu dis que tu es surveillée, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu étais surveillée! Si ça se trouve ils lisent tes e-mails fait attention mdr! »

Je sais qu'Alice va bougonner! Mais bon j'ai besoin de me détendre et de rire. Ma mère m'appelle!

22:50 ma mère m'a acheté un ordinateur portable! Elle est vraiment adorable. Alice m'as répondu entre temps!

« Désolé de n'avoir pas pus répondre avant mais je viens de me réveiller! Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ici? 6h30 du matin! Méchante fille qui me réveille! Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai plus de vision si les chiens sont là, les visions partent! Mais je suis heureuse que Martin ne te tourne plus autour! Bon tu dois être fatiguée! J'espère que tu me raconteras des choses croustillantes à ton retour de chez ta mère! Gros bisous ma chérie! »

Elle me fait rire Alice! Comme si elle dormait! Attends retour en arrière, « Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ici? 6h30 du matin! » Donc il y a 8 heure de décalage environ, donc ils sont en Europe et particulièrement en Angleterre, merci Google!

« Alice, petite vampire! Ra tu a de l'humour toi! Tu veux me faire croire que tu dors! Martin je viens même plus au lycée! Bref peu importe je me sens mieux sans eux. Enfin je crois! Oui je suis un peu fatigué mais tellement excité de retrouver ma mère Phil et le soleil! Le soleil me manque tellement! Ne t'inquiète pas je te raconterai tout pendant les vacances! Je vais me coucher je dors VRAIMENT moi! Gros bisous a toi aussi »

Vendredi:

Enfin! Enfin je vais revoir ma mère! Mais avant de partir je dois aller chez le psy! Je n'ai pas envi je m'ennui à chaque séance. Mais bon si il ne faut que ça pour faire plaisir à mon père. Vite une barre de céréale et je pars direction le lycée.

12:30 Jacob ne mange pas avec moi il règle des « affaires » en fait, il pourchasse la famille de Martin! Je me sens seule, espionnée. Je l'impression que Jessica a envi de me tuer.

Effectivement, après quelques minutes d'observation elle passe à l'attaque. Elle me regarde et s'avance vers moi avec Mike alias le petit toutou à sa maman!

15:30 je suis partie avant qu'elle me parle, je n'avais aucune envi de parler avec elle au risque de gâcher mon état actuel! J'envois en petit sms à Jacob histoire de lui dire au revoir car je par chez le psy et après direction l'aéroport!

**hello juste un petit coucou histoire de vous dire dsl pour le retard mais j'ai des tas de devoir en ce moment j'ai limite le temps d'écrire 1/4 heure! dsl mais bon le second diagnostic va arrivé et des révélation vont être faites!**


	5. Chapitre 5: 2e rdv avec le psy

Heartless - justin Nozuka

Chapitre 5: 2e rdv avec le psy

Isabella est arrivée en avance. Elle part ce soir chez sa mère et elle semble heureuse? Heureuse, enfin plutôt euphorique de la situation actuelle. Mais est-ce vraiment son état intérieur, je ne pense pas.

J'aime plutôt penser qu'elle joue à un jeu dangereux qui est la comédie. Elle risque de le regretter plus tard. Mais voyons ce que la confrontation va donner.

Question:

Souhaitez-vous que votre père se joigne à nous?

_Oui mais tutoyez moi!_

Ok, ton père va nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes, mais en attendant, parle moi de ce que tu vas faire pendant ton voyage chez ta mère?

_Je compte bien profiter du soleil et de la mer, mais je compte surtout profiter de ma mère bien sur! Après peut être qu'un petit tour dans la ville me fera du bien. Je ne connais pas du tout leur ville et j'aimerai bien visiter un tas de lieu comme le musée du paranormal __**(1)**__ ou alors la grande bibliothèque. Mais je sais très bien que ma mère va me faire passer j'ai l'esthéticienne, me faire dépenser des tonnes d'argent en vêtement et autre chose inutile. Elle a même prévu de me faire un piercing! _

Je vois que tu as un sacré projet de vacances! Bon ton père est là, Bella je veux que tu sache, ton père doit t'avouer plusieurs choses es-tu prête pour les entendre?

_Bien sur! Il peut entrer!_

Bien le père entre et Bella le regarde… froidement? Je suis sur qu'elle va le questionner. Tiens tout juste.

_Papa? Tu as quoi à me…._

Je coupe Bella. Je préfère que ça sois moi qui pose les questions.

Bien monsieur Swan, racontez nous la fois où vous avez eu la visite d'une certaine personne.

_Voila, un jour tu m'as annoncé que tu allais passer la nuit chez Angéla. Et bien il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo donc j'avais commandé une pizza. Après 20 minutes, la pizza est arrivée. Je me suis donc installé dans le salon et j'ai regardé un film d'action. Au milieu du film un coup sec sur la porte me fit sursauter. Donc je bougonne et je dis « qui est assez culoté pour me déranger un mardi soir? » j'ouvre la porte non sans avoir pris mon arme dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Et un homme était de dos. J'attends quelques secondes puis il se retourne._

_Qui papa? Qui il? Ne me dit pas…_

Bella laisse ton père parler s'il-te-plait!

_Donc l'homme se retourne et je vois Edward Cullen me sourire faiblement. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais j'avais peur que tu rechutes alors que tu va beaucoup mieux! _

_Papa, pourquoi? Il t'a demandé où j'étais? Il voulait quoi? Papa je je …_

Bella pleure. Cette révélation lui fait un choc émotionnel voila qu'elle se met à faire les 100 pas.

Bella assieds toi!

_Comment voulez vous que je m'assoie après une nouvelle comme ça. Mais il voulait quoi dit le moi!_

_Et bien, le voulait te parler. Je lui ai dit que tu étais chez une amie et il a dit que ce n'était rien. Je lui ai demandé si il comptait rester là il m'a juste dit qu'il était là pour récupérer des affaires et son dossier scolaire puis il repartait chez lui. Voila pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire Bella. Excuse moi. _

Voila que Bella pleure. Elle doit s'en vouloir d'avoir manqué Edward quoi qu'il en soit. Je donne un papier avec mon numéro pour que Bella le donne à sa mère. Prochain rendez vous dans 2 semaines mais entre temps j'aurai déjà contacté sa mère.

**(1) j'ai inventé pour le musée du surnaturel! Je suis même pas sur que ça existe!**

**Voila un petit rdv bien mouvementé pour notre petite Bella!**


	6. Chaptre 6: semaine 3

ne part pas- Shy'm

Chapitre 6: semaine 3

Lundi: ce matin j'ai décidé de rester à la maison histoire de passer du temps avec ma mère. On va manger entre fille dans un petit restaurant français. Puis ensuite je part à la bibliothèque.  
15:26 ce n'est vraiment pas facile de la trouver cette bibliothèque. Elle est immense! Mais je me focalise plus sur un rayon la recherche de personne disparut. Bah oui j'ai demandé à maman si il y avait des ouvrage la dessus. Et évidement il y en a tout un rayon. J'ai donc demandé les ouvrages concernant la recherche dans un pays étranger. Bien sur on m'a demandé pourquoi, j'ai prétexté un devoir en géo politique que, bien sur, je n'ai pas comme cour.  
19:00 je viens de rentrer à la maison, enfin chez ma mère. Elle a installé ma chambre comme si je désirais rester ici. J'ai emporté un livre avec moi. Il explique comment retrouver les Cullen. Je suis bien décidée à le faire après les examens finis. Me dire que je pourrai les revoir un jour me faire pleurer. Phil vient de rentrer, on va manger.  
23:00 je suis plongée dans mon livre. J'ai appris pas mal de chose sur les disparitions et comment retrouver les personnes disparus. Ce livre nous explique comment un jeune adolescent orphelin enquête sur la disparition de sa mère. Et au fur et à mesure des chapitres, je m'aperçois, qu'il ne faut que de la volonté pour les retrouver. À ses 15 ans, il fugue de chez sa tante. Il part alors en Italie retrouver son père disparut. Il enquête discrètement. Il part de rien. Juste d'une lettre qu'un jour son père lui avait envoyé, son seul indice le timbre et le code postal. Il n'avait que ça pour l'aider. Et moi j'ai quoi? Je sais juste qu'ils sont en Angleterre. Comme si j'ai une chance de les retrouver avec ce maigre indice. Voila comment je compte les retrouver, avec rien….

Mardi: journée « shopping » bien sur je prends mon journal dans mon sac. Au programme essayage de nouvelle chaussure, après une robe pour le bal qu'organise ma ringarde de tante et puis après on mange. Je suis dans la voiture de ma mère, pour une fois que je ne conduit pas j'en profite pour écrire un peu dans mon journal. Ce qui est bien avec ce journal, c'est que l'on peut mettre de page en plus. Il y a des anneaux qui s'ouvre donc je ne serrai jamais en manque de place. Le centre commercial se trouve à 1h de route de quoi profiter du calme de la voiture.  
12:30 j'ai trop faim! J'ai essayé des talons aiguilles et je dois dire outre le fait qu'il faut savoir marcher avec, c'est agréable! Puis ma robe est trop sobre. Elle est blanche avec de grosses paillettes. Et comme c'est les solde et que j'ai eu une augmentation, je me suis acheté quelques paires de chaussures et des robes. C'est plutôt agréable d'être avec ma mère. Et je mange du coq au vin. J'ai même testé les escargots et les grenouilles et je ne vois pas pourquoi les autres disent que ce n'est pas bon moi j'ai adoré. J'ai pris aussi du fromage: du brie et du reblochon. Maintenant je m'attaque au dessert une délicieuse tarte Tatin. Vraiment, j'aime la gastronomie française!  
Voila que ma mère m'annonce que je vais me mettre des faux ongles, j'attends le résultat avec impatience.  
15:30 mes ongles sont supers beaux! Ils changent de mes « moignons » j'ai encore juste une demande à ma mère mais je suis sure qu'elle voudra bien que je me perce le nombril.  
17:50 j'ai cru que ma mère allait faire une crise cardiaque. Elle m'a regardait puis ma sourit et a accepté après tout c'est mon corps qu'elle m'a dit. Je suis donc allée chez le bijoutier. Je lui ai dit mon envi de me faire percer, et puis aujourd'hui comme c'est les soldes, le perçage est gratuit. Donc il m'a proposé des bijoux typiques, puis ensuite des étoiles de toutes les couleurs. En enfin, il a vu que je n'aimais rien et m'a proposé des lettres. J'ai hésité juste une seconde entre un B et un E et finalement, je lui ai demandé si c'était possible de combiner deux lettres alors il a été chercher la responsable. Et je lui ai dit que j'aimais Edward plus que tout et que je ne s'avais pas quelle lettre choisir donc je voulais les deux combinés, elle a du voir mes larmes car elle accepta. Et voila après plus de deux d'attente je suis percée par un jolie B &E avec un cœur les lettres sont en or et le cœur en argent. Voila ma journée va se terminer par une soirée ringarde. J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi et de me plonger dans mon livre entourée de ma couette.

Mercredi: 4:00  
La fête viens de se terminer et comme je l'avais prédit, je me suis ennuyée totalement! J'ai même dormi pendant 3 heures! La honte surtout que ma tante ne m'avais pas vu depuis mes 12 ans car elle habite en France.  
Puis un homme d'une vingtaine d'années est venu me parler il a proposé qu'on sorte dehors mais j'ai refusé et je suis partie danser avec les plus jeunes, faire la serveuse, enfin c'était une belle fête -pour les autre- mais je me suis ennuyée, trop. Heureusement, j'avais mon livre. Et donc j'ai appris qu'il était possible de retrouver les gens avec un détective. Mais ce n'est pas très prudent de les faire retrouver par un détective. Surtout qu'Alice vois mon avenir, tien en parlant d'Alice, il faut que je vérifie mes mails.  
5:00 Alice m'a envoyé des tonnes et des tonnes de mails!

« Bella, c'est quoi cette idée de te faire percer? »  
« Bella, j'adore ton piercing! Mais je ne l'ai pas montré à Edward, au fait, il viens de rentrer de Denali il est en pleine forme! »  
« Bella il est 23:00 pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas? Il faudra vraiment que je t'envoi un Iphone! Tu compte me répondre oui ou non? »  
« Bella, je m'inquiète vraiment! C'est qui cet homme qui te parle? Tu le connais? Attends! Tu le repousse, mais pourquoi? Remarque t'as raison! »  
« Bella, il est déjà 2heure du matin! Et voila j'en ai marre de poireauter devant l'ordinateur. Bon j'ai de quoi m'occuper avec toute les visions que j'ai de toi! Dit moi tu as de sacré projet! Je lis le livre que tu lis aussi, il est super! Mais bon ce n'est que de la lecture n'est-ce pas? Aucune envi de nous retrouver? Bref Bella, ne tente rien ce serai stupide pour toi et dangereux pour nous! Gros bisous ma belle je vais chasser! »

« Alice! Tu savais très bien que j'étais de fête! Et puis, je ne pouvais pas te répondre voyons! Tu aimes mon piercing? Et bah je peux te dire que ce n'est vraiment pas agréable de se faire percer! Ça chauffe, non ça ne brûle pas mais ce n'est pas agréable comme sensation. Alice au fait pour le livre, non je ne veux pas vous retrouver, tu pensais à quoi? Que j'allais engager un détective? Mort de rire! Bref mon petit lutin préféré, je vais me coucher bisous Alice! » voila j'ai plus qu'à dormir maintenant!  
15:00 dure le réveil! J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un camion! J'ai mal partout! Mais bon c'est juste des courbatures. Aujourd'hui je reste dans mon lit maman travaille et Phil est à la maison avec des amis. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à descendre avec eux. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir bu pourtant… pourtant non, je n'avais même pas bu un verre rien j'étais sobre. Je ne cherchais plus à comprendre. Alors je m'installe sur mon lit encore en pyjama avec mon ordinateur portable.  
« vous avez deux nouveaux messages » encore Alice! J'avais envi de sauter partout de hurler comme une folle! Pourquoi? Je ne sais je ne suis pas dans mon état normal!  
Malheureusement je n'avais que de la pub. Une pour un échantillon gratuit de parfum et l'autre pour un concours nullissime qui passera à la tv et nous changerons nos programme tv. J'ai faim! Je pense que Phil doit avoir encore de la pizza, enfin j'espère.  
Je viens de voir comment que Phil était allongé. Il dormait une bouteille près de lui à moitié vide, avec une chicha et vu l'odeur, il devait avoir rajouté de la drogue. Voila la raison de mon état, la vapeur a remonté dans ma chambre et je l'ai respiré, super voila que je suis drogué! Je cherche toujours quelque chose à manger j'ai faim. À enfin il y a quelque chose de mangeable dans le frigo. Des lasagnes! Mon plat préféré.  
16:30 j'ai mangé, je me suis lavé et je lis j'ai presque fini mon livre et je compte bien le rapporter avant ce soir.  
19:00 voila je viens de rentrer Phil est réveillé et il se lave. J'ai un peu de temps avant de manger je vais donc lire mes mails.  
Alice m'a répondu:  
« Bella, Bella! Arêtes de me prendre pour une idiote, je sais que tu comptais nous retrouver, comme je suis au courant que tu as rendu le livre. Et oui j'en sais des choses! Bon je n'ai pas grands chose à te dire. À oui j'ai fait du shopping, je t'ai acheté un Iphone! Comme ça tu pourras toujours consulter tes mails! J'ai vu qu'une nouvelle série va apparaitre je suis sur qu'elle va te plaire! Elle passe se soir sur la 10! Mange tôt! Comme ça tu aura tout le temps de la savourer! Bon sinon tu rentres quand? Non pas que j'ai l'intention de venir mais c'est pour t'envoyer le téléphone. Tiens au faite, j'ai mis Esmée au courant, elle te passe le bonjour! Gros bisous ma belle de moi et de toute la famille! »  
« Alice, je veux pas vous retrouver c'est vrai que j'avais envi mais je ne veux plus! Merci pour l'Iphone, tu veux parler de True Blood? Très drôle comme si je vais regarder ça devant ma mère! Franchement Alice t'as de l'humour en ce moment! Esmée sais que tu me parles? Edward aussi? Comment va-t-il? Aime-t-il une autre? Alice s'il-te-plait réponds moi! »

J'espère vraiment qu'Edward m'aime encore, j'ai encore l'espoir qu'il va venir me chercher. Je pense que je vais rentrer samedi. Mais je ne sais pas encore. Demain je vais visiter le musée et après je ne sais pas encore. Mais il faut que je commence ma dissertation en philosophie sur le sujet « toute passion est-elle déraisonnable? » je pense que demain je vais visiter le musée le matin est qu'après je commencerai mon sujet.

Jeudi: je me prépare pour partir. J'y vais avec Phil. Il me demande mn soudain intérêt pour le paranormal. J'ai deux réponses:  
« bah tu vois Phil Edward est un vampire! Comme toute sa famille et j'ai failli en devenir un. Puis le jour de mes 18 ans j'étais dans la maison pleine de gentils vampires bah oui ils ne boivent que du sang animal mais Jasper c'est le petit dernier de la famille donc en fait je me suis coupée le doigt en ouvrant un cadeau et Jasper a foncé sur moi! Mais Edward comme il ne voulait pas que je sois mordue par lui m'a poussé et je suis atterrie sur une table avec pleins d'assiette en verre. Et donc j'ai été coupé tout le bras d'où ma cicatrice! Tiens à oui ça me rappelle le jour où je suis revenu à Phoenix et bah en faite c'était pour échapper à un méchant vampire qui voulait me tuer. Et ce jour là, il m'a mordue puis le venin à agit mais Edward l'a aspiré et c'est pour ça que j'ai une cicatrice sur le poignet! Voila tu sais tout! Maintenant tu veux le numéro de l'asile? » ou alors j'ai l'autre « je ne sais pas! » je pense que je vais opter pour la seconde!  
12:00 je commence ma philo! Et je sais déjà comment je vais commencer le sujet:  
La passion est souvent synonyme à l'amour. Mais est-elle seulement cela? Non la passion est aussi signe de la détermination.  
Il y a plusieurs sorte de passion. La plus connue, la passion amoureuse, charnelle. Mais il y a aussi la passion pour le travail ou bien pour une activité. Voila mon introduction puis ensuite je vais débattre en enfin la conclusion se qui va me prendre toute la journée.  
19:00 enfin j'ai fini. Je vais manger et me coucher car demain je part à la plage. C'est décidé samedi je rentre à la maison.

Vendredi: j'ai fait mon sac pour la plage part contre je prend mon journal car je ne compte pas me baigner.  
Je suis allongée sur la plage j'écoute ma chanson préférée. « ne part pas » de Shy'm elle me fait penser à Edward, notre amour, à mon chagrin. Voila que je pleure! Maman arrive elle me prend dans ses bras et me berce.  
« ma chérie chut, calme toi. Ça va passer » voila ce qu'elle me répète depuis longtemps mais non ça ne passe pas. Et c'est pour ça que je veux rentrer. Je veux voir Jacob et Charlie. Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre. Je veux partir c'est pour ça que je rentre préparer mes bagages.  
12:00 je pleure dans ma chambre, je regarde mon piercing et je me dit qu'après tout, je dois arrêter de pleurer! Je prends l'avion se soir. Et demain matin je serai à la maison.  
Que dire? Je ne sais même pas si je vais continuer mon journal. J'ai bien envi de l'arrêter maintenant car après tout à quoi ça va me servir? Je ne sais plus, je ne veux plus, tout arrêter même ma vie! 


	7. Chapitre 7: 1 mois

**Voila il n'y aura plus de rdv chez le psy pour 2 raisons: de 1, je n'aime pas trop écrire les séances et 2, bah en fait ça ne sert à rien pour Bella maintenant!**

**I caught myslef- paramore**

**Chapitre 7: 1 mois. **

**Lundi: j'ai décidé de transformer ma chambre. Je vais refaire tout. Mon père m'a proposé une aide financière que j'ai accepté. Je vais commencer par faire les murs. Ils seront noir et blanc. Je veux une chambre qui m'apaise, me protège. Je vais donc de ce pas faire les plans de construction, enfin non plutôt de décoration. J'ai demandé à mon père pour avoir une fenêtre supplémentaire avec sa permission bien sur j'aurai donc ma fenêtre dans quelques jours. En attendant, je dors chez Jacob. Mon père a pris quelques jours de repos pour faire ma fenêtre. Puis on s'attaquera au mur puis ensuite au sol et enfin aux meubles. Je compte bien la faire toute seule. Pour l'instant je dois déjà trouver la fenêtre que je veux, et c'est pour ça que je vais au magasin de bricolage le plus rapidement. Puis je fonce à IKEA et je mange là bas. Jacob me demande si je veux de l'aide comme si j'allais refuser son aide! **

**12:15 je mange un simple croque monsieur en compagnie de Jacob qui a pris plusieurs choses dont je n'arrive plus à me souvenir du nom. Il ne changera donc jamais! Bref passons ce petit détail. J'explique à Jacob ce que je veux comme pot de peinture, enfin plutôt comme couleur et aussi les meubles qu'on stockera dans le garage. De toute façon, je ne prends pas beaucoup de meubles. Jacob trouve mon plan assez bien. Moi je ne vois rien d'exceptionnel c'est juste une envi que j'ai eu. Jacob viens de finir de manger, en route pour aller chercher ma futur chambre!**

**18:40 ouf, enfin rentrer chez les Black. Billy me demande se que je veux manger je lui dit de laisser faire, que je vais le préparer et sa réponse me fait encore sourire « non non Bella, après avoir passé une journée dans un enfer pareil avec des sacs pleins les mains tu dois être fatiguée! » si il savait que c'est Jacob qui a tout porté! Tiens en parlant de Jacob, où est-il? **

**20:00 je suis fatiguée, Jacob doit être en patrouille enfin je ne sais pas trop mais je suis vraiment trop fatiguée pour penser à ça… en tout cas quoi il arrive…**

**Mardi: j'arrive pas à croire que je me suis endormi sur mon journal. Jack n'est pas encore là. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour voir où en sont les travaux. Peut être que Jacob y est. **

**9:00 gagné, mon père et lui ainsi que d'autre loups travaille dans ma chambre, enfin installe ma fenêtre, car le reste c'est moi qui veut le faire! **

**Emilie n'est pas là, donc je vais leur préparer un encas puis voir où en sont les travaux après tout, ils font ça pour moi! **

**10:00 voila j'ai de quoi leur préparer à manger. Je vais les appeler des escaliers, j'espère qu'ils vont m'entendre avec le bruit qu'ils font, j'espère qu'ils savent se qu'ils font, j'ai soudain peur pour ma chambre! Je vais Hurler leur prénom, comme ça ils vont certainement entendre. JACOB, SAM, PAUL, QUIL, EMBRY! Voila ils arrivent. J'étends la radio à contre cœur car la chanson « decode » de PARAMORE passe en ce moment, tant pis je l'écouterai une prochaine fois. **

**10:30 ils se sont remis au travail et je l'ai suivie, sauf que, ils m'ont attrapée par la taille, Quil m'a mise sur son épaule et m'a emmener dans la cuisine et m'a dit et je cite « Bella, on fait ta chambre et toi à manger! » et je lui ai demandé « mais vous ne faites que la fenêtre? » « t'inquiète ma belle, on va pas faire TON boulot non plus! » **

**Je reste donc là comme une andouille près des marches. Tiens, et si je leur préparai leurs plats favoris. Mon père n'est pas là, il est à la pêche avec Billy. Je questionne donc chaque garçons en m'égosillant presque. Jacob adore la pizza, comme si je savais faire ça moi! Sam, lui aime beaucoup les pates à la carbonara, Quil aime les entrecôte avec des frites typique pour un loup et les frites, quoi de plus naturel pour un éternel adolescent. Paul lui voudrai du poisson frit et c'est pas ça qui manque à la maison. Quand à Embry, pour lui, de simple boulettes de viande avec quelques frites ou pates lui suffira. Et moi, je compte manger de la pizza aussi. **

**Une fois les pizzas enfournées, les pates et les viandes sur le feu, j'ai fait chauffer la friteuse électrice un cadeau d'Emily pour mon anniversaire. Je sens l'odeur des pizza que j'ai fait toute seule, oui je me suis risquée à faire une pizza royale pour lui est une « blanche neige » c'est-à-dire: blanc de poulet, patate et chèvre. Une fois que tout serai cuit, dans environ 10 minutes j'appellerai tout le monde et je suis sure que 30 secondes après, ils seront tous là! Les frites sont prêtes, je vais pouvoir mettre les poissons dans la friture. **

**13:00 il n'a fallu que deux mots: à table pour que le brouhaha de ma chambre arrête et que 5 loups débarquent dans la cuisine. J'ai dû les faire manger dehors tellement il prenait de la place, par chance le soleil brillait aujourd'hui. Je suis corvée de vaisselle, que voulait voulez-vous quand de gentils hommes vous aménage une fenêtre vous seriez prête à faire des tonnes de vaisselle. **

**14:00 je viens de regarder dans les placards et il ne reste plus rien. Un rapide passage à l'épicerie serrai très utile. Je laisse mon journal ici. **

**Bella, quel erreur de laisser ton journal sur la table! Bref c'est pour te dire qu'on a une urgence, Victoria, elle est de retour ne t'inquiète pas on a fini ta fenêtre, au faite tu as un e-mail, je ne l'ai pas lu! Gros bisous la miss Jacob!**

**Ps: j'ai rien lu t'inquiète (enfin presque rien)!**

15:00 non mais je rêve il a lu mon journal! Je vais le tuer! Mais attends, retour en arrière, attend, Victoria est de retour? Ça sens les ennuis! Je suis curieuse, je vais voir ma nouvelle fenêtre! 

Impressionnant, elle éclaire la pièce c'est fantastique. Je commence alors à prendre les pots de peinture. Je vais chercher l'escabeau pour tracer la ligne blanche sur les futurs murs noirs et noirs pour les murs blancs. 

16:00 voila les murs sont faits, enfin plutôt les lignes il me reste à mettre du scotch sur les lignes que j'ai tracée pour ne pas mettre de la peinture dessus. 

20:00 je me suis endormie, j'ai peint un mur noir et la moitié d'un mur blanc, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Mon père vient d'arriver heureusement que j'ai des restes dans le frigo. Je vais aller le voir. 

21:00 je suis installée dans le canapé, une couverture sur moi. Je regarde un film tragique avec des pop-corn que j'ai moi-même préparé suis fatiguée, je ne pense pas finir le film en entier. 

Mercredi: je prend une douche, je mange un morceau et hop au boulot!

12:00 j'ai fini l'autre mur, je prends mon déjeuné tranquillement et je fini les autre murs. 

15:00 Jacob viens d'arriver. Je vais m'expliquer avec lui. 

16:00 il me dit qu'il n'a lu que la dernière page. Celle ou je racontais mon lundi. Bref le plus important, c'est que Vitoria me pourchasse. Si seulement j'ai un vampire, je pourrai lui régler son compte. Il faut que je parle avec Jacob pour rechercher les Cullen, il faut que je lui dise que j'en ai besoin, pour ma survie. Jacob a vu ma chambre et il trouve que je fais « du bon boulot ». Je retourne pour faire les deux autres mur avec l'aide de Jack. 

18:00 le dernier mur est fini! Je vais pouvoir peindre les 4 bandes sur les épaules de Jacob. 

19:00 je crois que Jacob a envi de me tuer même si on a bien rit. Je suis tombé à la renverse pendant que je peignais la dernière bande, du coups, le pot de peinture est tombé sur nous! (**note de l'auteur: imaginez la scène: jacob porte Bella sur ses épaules, Bella tombe et le pot de peinture se renverse sur eux! J'en rigole rien que d'y penser!) **

Je vais préparer le repas, Jack mange avec nous et dors chez moi. Une bonne occasion de parler de mon plan! 

22:22 nous voila donc Jacob et moi devant mon ordinateur, à faire des recherches pour les billets d'avions, j'ai mentionné qu'il était d'accord de venir avec moi? Non je ne pense pas. Bref alors on partira deux jours après la remise de bulletin. Je vais donc attendre le cadeau d'Alice pour avoir le timbre. 

23:00 Jacob dort. Je vais lire le mail qu'Alice m'a envoyé. 

« Bella, j'ai emprunté l'adresse d'Alice, Bella, c'est Edward qui t'écrit, je suis désolé, mais votre petit jeu a assez duré. Je ne peux plus vous permettre de vous contacter, de vous parler. Accepte ma décision. J'ai vu la vision d'Alice, j'ai vu que tu allais revenir aussi. Et ça, je ne veux pas. Bella, je t'aime, mais ne nous contacte plus! » 

J'arrive pas a y croire, non pourquoi il me fait ça à moi? Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour ne pas pleurer. Oh non c'est pas possible je, comment je vais faire? Au secours, que quelqu'un m'aide! 

Mercredi: j'ai réveillé Jacob en sanglotant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pourquoi il vient encore me détruire alors que j'allais bien, pourquoi? Le pire c'est qu'il dit qu'il m'aime. Je le hais, vraiment. Je voudrai le tuer de mes propres mains. 

12:00 je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, il faut que je finisse les travaux avec l'aide de Jacob. Je vais nous faire des sandwichs, rapide et simple à faire. 

14:00 les travaux ont repris de plus belles. La vie est calme dehors, je vais mettre de la musique car on a enlevé tout les meubles pour pouvoir enlever le parquet. 

20:00 je me sens bizarre, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, tout arrive trop vite. Je m'explique. Hier, je reçois un mail pour me dire de ne plus parler à Alice, je décide de passer à autre chose, je fini ma moquette en enlevant mon parquet et là, je trouve une petite boite. Jacob me la tend et s'éclipse pour que je puisse regarder à l'intérieur. Je l'ouvre et je trouve quoi? Tout, tout les objets qui avaient disparu avec Edward. Ma berceuse, les billets d'avion, les photos, les cadeaux que j'avais eu pour mon anniversaire et pour d'autres événements. Je vais commencer préparer le repas puis je prendrai un bain chaux avec des bulles et de la bonne musique, enfin non, _ma _musique. Et dire que j'ai rêvais de la retrouver, de retrouver toute nos photos ensemble, la photo des Cullen! Quelle bonheur! 

Enfin, un bonheur simple mais parfait. Je ne serai plus jamais seule! 

21:00 après avoir passer une demi heure dans mon bain avec la berceuse à répétition, je suis dans mon lit avec encore ma berceuse, une douce nuit remplie de merveilleux souvenirs arrivent. Bizarrement, je t'aime toujours Edward, et cette découverte n'arrange rien pourtant, je t'aime encore plus qu'au premier jour! 

Jeudi: j'ai installé mes meubles, ma chambre est enfin terminée. Je me sens bien, beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques jours. Je voulais juste réussir mon bac et après je partirai loin, très loin de mon enfer. Je pense que j'irai en France. Après tout, j'ai le droit de voyager. J'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire aujourd'hui je reprends le travail chez les Newton et après je vais faire la baby-sitter dans différente maison. 

12:00 en route chez les Mart! Je vais garder mes deux petits diables favoris! Julien et Aaron sont deux jumeaux mignons de 8 ans mais qui, en fait sont de vrais diables! Je marchais en écoutant l'album de Justin Nozuka. Très calme pour me détendre avant de voir les deux garçons. 

15:00 maintenant je part à l'autre bout de la ville, chez les Pinto. La petite Julie est tout simplement adorable. Elle fait de la pate à modeler sans faire trop de bruit et ensuite colorie une fois qu'elle a fini sa sculpture et range tout dans son coffre. Je rangeais souvent chez eux pour me faire passer le temps.

20:00 je rentre chez moi sous le vent et le froid habituelle de Forks. Je vais certainement passer chez « Grec'osor » le kébab du coin pour prendre de quoi nourrir mon père, puis je prendrai une bonne douche et je me coucherai. 

22:22 mon père a insisté pour que je mange avec lui. Mais maintenant je suis prête à dormir.

Vendredi: installé sur le nouveau rebord de ma fenêtre, je regarde la vie passer sous ma fenêtre. Je me dit qu'avec mes 100 $ gagné depuis un mois je suis prête à aller en voyage. Jacob, toujours à mes côtés. Mon ami fidèle, le seul qui me comprend vraiment. Je me dit que peut être je serai plus heureuse dans un nouveau pays, en Italie par exemple. Je vais m'habiller pour pouvoir aller travailler. 

11:00 je prends mon service dans mon nouveau travail, serveuse dans un café. Je travaille de 11heure à 14 heure 30. De quoi me faire plus d'argent. Après avoir la confirmation que je gagnerai 15$ par heure continue mon service, le sourire aux lèvres.

14:30 ce boulot me plait, même si je reprends les cours bientôt, je suis heureuse de savoir que je pourrai continuer à aller travailler le soir, après mes cours. 

19:00 je m'endors en écrivant. Et c'est avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres ( un sourires qui n'est pas réapparue depuis leur départ) que je ferme mon journal pour cette semaine. 

**Dsl pour le retard! J'étais en vacances! ( se prends un coup de pires dans le tibias aïe!) bon voila j'espère qu'il vous plait mon chapitre! Du boulot pour le finir! À oui, bonne nouvelle, dans quelques semaines, je commencerai à travailler donc j'aurai bientôt mon ordinateur portable! Bon j'aurai encore moins de temps pour écrire! ( se prends carrément une gifle, mais quoi?) mais je pourrai écrire dans mon lit, car souvent, c'est là que j'ai le plus d'idée en même je passe le ¾ de ma journée dedans donc c'est normal! ( rigole toute seule devant son ordi, sa mère au téléphone est dit « elle est taré ma fille! ») gros bisous à plus! **


	8. Chapitre 8: semaine 5

**Bon je travaille d'arrache pied! Il est 5h du matin et je travaille tjr sur la fiction! Merci qui? Merci choupi!**

Thionine of you- katy perry

Chapitre 8: semaine 5

Lundi: triste réalité, voila ce que je ressens, un gout amer de rentré, je n'ai pas envi. Cette semaine, il y aura un an que nous avons « mangé » ensemble. J'ai les larmes au yeux. J'ai peur. Peur? Oui peur que notre table sois prise. Bien sur je ne mangerai pas mais j'y serai.

12:00 un couple était sur _notre_ table. Je leur est dit de partir, facile de faire la loi quand on est en terminal et eux en seconde. C'est la première fois que je fais ça, pourtant ça ne m'a pas dérangé. J'ai même aimé. Mais la n'est pas le problème. Je me suis acheté une bouteille de limonade, comme il y a un an. Je suis nerveuse, comme il y a un an. Mes amis me regarde fixement, comme il y a un an. Je fait les mêmes gestes qu'il y a un an. Je reproduis ses gestes aussi. Il me manque encore plus aujourd'hui. Mon cœur me fait tellement mal. Quelque larmes coulent sur mes joue et tombent sur la tables. Des murmures se font près de moi j'entends Angéla « il faudrait y aller non? » je voudrai la rassurer mais je n'arrive plus à bouger autre chose que ma main qui tiens fermement ce stylo comme si c'était le seul objet qui m'empêche de m'écrouler par terre. Puis je n'écoutes plus, j'entends seulement la réplique de Jessica « tout ça pour ce rendre intéressante! Elle peut pas l'oublier ce Edward Cullen et sa famille! » là, c'est le mot de trop! Je vais aller la voir.

Je suis arrivé et la première chose que j'ai fait c'est de lui coller mon point dans la figure. Elle saigne, et moi je rigole maintenant, voila que ma nouvelle réputation va ravir mon père, après tout, c'est lui qui me dit de sortir de ma torpeur. Mais sa sent la convocation chez le proviseur.

15:00 j'avais raison, le proviseur m'a convoqué. Peut importe même si mon père a été convoqué. Je rentre à la maison avec mon père, je sens qu'il va s'énerver!

16:00 bingo l'engueulade que je viens de me prendre! Il ne veut pas que je me devienne comme c'est fille qui font la loi au lycée depuis quelque temps, mais j'aime tellement ça en faite! J'ai envi de devenir ce genre de personne! C'est décidé, Bella Swan n'existe plus, elle fait désormais place à Izzy!

20:00 j'ai créer mon blog! Oui je l'ai fait! Izzy existe enfin! Et comme ça, je suis sur qu'Alice pourra lire mon blog sans qu'Edward lui interdise! Mais j'ai pas fait ça pour elle, j'ai fait ça pour moi. Tiens un sms d'un numéro que je ne connais pas! « RDV mardi soir à minuit devant le lycée! En attendant pas un mot Izzy ! »

21:00 j'ai fait à manger pour mon père. Et là, j'écris sur mon blog! J'aime ce blog! Il est tellement…. Moi!

22:00 mon premier article est posté! Je vais aller me coucher, heureusement que je n'avais rien à faire, car sinon, s'aurai était la catastrophe!

Mardi: mon blog just-me-Izzy sur le syblog marche trop bien! J'adore, mais bon je dois partir au lycée!

12:00 je ne mange pas, je suis trop occupée à écrire su mon blog! Mon premier article ne me convenais pas, je l'ai modifié. Je m'amuse bien devant mon ordi, et puis vu comment je suis habillée aujourd'hui, c'est sur que les gens me regarde! Quand je suis sortie de chez moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis remontée et j'ai enfilé une tenue que ma mère m'avait acheté quand je suis parti là bas, un corset rouge avec les lacet noir, un pantalon en cuir et des bottes à talons très voyantes, de quoi attirer les mec!

15:00 LE groupe de mec populaire du lycée m'a interpelé, je suis restée bouche bée quand je les ai vu venir vers moi, une pauvre fille paumée! mais bon après tout ils voulaient simplement savoir si je comptais rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin. Charlie m'a laissé une note, il est à la pêche avec Billy. Je suis donc seule pour la soirée. Je compte bien inviter Jacob, après mon service au bar, je vais faire vite fait mes devoirs puis je saute dans ma voiture direction le boulot!

20:00 je suis crevée, j'ai appelé Jack pour passer la soirée à la maison et même la nuit s'il désir rester.

22:00 une super soirée en compagnie de Jacob! Voila déjà plusieurs jour que je n'ai pas regardé ma boite mail!

Bella! Arrête de penser à sa!

Jacob, écrit pas sur mon journal!

Je fait ce que je veux! Nananère!

Pff gamin!

Oué ba c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!

Arrête tu va avoir mal aux chevilles! Et si tu veux écrire dans un journal achètes s'en un!

Bref Jacob m'énerve quand il fait le gamin, mais bon il à raison! J'ai trop aimé la réaction quand il m'a vu quand il est rentré dans la cuisine, j'étais toujours en serviette de bain, courbée pour prendre mon pyjama dans la machine et le seul mot qu'il a dit « heu je vais dans le salon »

23:00jacob a reçu un appelle, il me regarde bizarrement, j'aime pas ça! J'aime pas ça!

J'avais raison, il vient de partir avec Paul! Je suis sur qu'un vampire est par là!

Mais j'avais oublié, j'ai rendez vous dans une heure moi!

Mercredi: oula j'ai un de ses mal de tête, le rdv d'hier était incroyable. Je pensais que s'était Alice mais non c'était des gens du lycée qui aiment ma façon d'être maintenant! Une fille -Pauline- qui semble un vrai ange quand on la regarde m'a expliqué qu'elle aussi est devenue comme moi après une rupture difficile, puis aussi Thomas un homo rebel. Sans compté Hugo, le petit intello rebel, lui il me fait bien rire. Il est si craquant quand il nous dit « hé les gens, faudrait rentrer non? » je me sens bien avec eux.

12:00 premier repas avec eux. Je nous ai installés sur leur table. Enfin non, notre table à présent. Se qui me fait rire, c'est que chacun a l'air de me connaitre alors que moi, je ne les connaissais pas avant hier soir. En parlant de ça, j'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de Charlie?

15:00 Jacob m'invite à un barbecue. Mon père doit y être aussi.

16:00 je suis choquée, j'ai peur, vraiment. Mon père est à l'hôpital, Victoria l'a attaqué pendant sa partie de pêche. Lui et Billy. Il a pu se protéger, de toute façon, elle ne sait pas qui est Billy, elle veut juste tuer mon père pour me faire souffrir.

Jeudi: « Chère Bella, tu penses peut être que moi et ma famille somment partis? Hé bien non, je reviendrai pour finir le travail que ton cher Edward n'a pas commencé. Martin. »

Après avoir lu ce sms, j'ai décidé de ne pas aller en cour. Il fallait que je le dise à Jacob et à la meute, seulement, ils ont déjà du boulot avec Victoria.

12:00 je suis allée en cour finalement. Rien d'excitant à dire. Dans quelques heures je serai au boulot.

20:00 je ne sais vraiment pas se qu'il m'a pris mais lorsque « yeah » d'Usher est passé dans le bar, je me suis mise à danser. Et oui, Izzy est devenue ainsi, une fille sexy qui danse sensuellement. Mon ordinateur devant moi, je cherche une nouvelle coiffure comme j'ai rendez-vous demain.

Vendredi: comme chaque matin, mon cœur s'emballe, allez courage Izzy, ne pense pas à lui ne pense pas à lui!

12:00 j'ai fini les cours, papa rentre ce soir, je vais donc chez le coiffeur dans une heure. J'ai opté pour un carré avec une frange une couleur noir, une couleur noire et des mèche rouges et blanches. Voila comment sera la nouvelle Izzy. Après le coiffeur j'ai rdv avec mes nouveaux amis: Pauline alias Angel, Thomas alias Nozaki et Hugo alias Wiki.

14:00 Wiki m'envoie un sms « hé knakie, Angel est pas là elle est malade, Nozaki nous rejoint dans la soirée, toujours dispo? »

« ouais, mais attends je suis chez le coiffeur! Je viens après! »

« lequel? »

« celui près de la bibliothèque à l'angle de la 4e rue! »

« ok j'arrive Izzy! »

15:00 je me rends compte que j'aime la nouvelle Izzy. Dans mon « groupe » personne n'est au courant que j'aime encore E. La preuve, Hugo m'a embrassé, j'ai continué le baisé et une chose en entame une autre, nous avons couché ensemble. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une erreur, mais j'ai toujours cru que je ferais ma première fois avec E et donc je me sens bizarre mais le plus important, Charlie ne dois rien savoir. Il rentre ce soir, je lui dois des explications, la vérité.

**Voila voila j'ai fait de mon mieux, bon encore dsl pour le retard, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, mes notes chutent de trop!**

**Je viens d' apprendre un truc: la première fois d'E&B c'est le 14 août et je suis née le 14 août! **


	9. Chapitre 9: semaine  6

**Salut tout le monde! Dsl pour le tard! Je dédit ce chapitre à Aelita48! Voila j'espère que tu vas un peu rire!**

Chapitre 9: semaine 6

Pas sans toi- M. pokora

Lundi: J'ai fait LA révélation à mon père. Sur le coup il ne m'a pas cru puis au fur et à mesure de mes explications, de mes preuves, il a compris notre relation avec Edward et moi. Jacob est venu me soutenir, il s'est transformé devant lui et alors, toutes les tensions entre nous sont partis car je dois bien l'admettre, je me sens mieux depuis hier.

12:00 Hugo m'a embrassé ce matin et sous mon air surprise il m'a demandé si on était ensemble ou pas. Ma seule réponse: bah….

Donc je me retrouve à manger en face d'une pauline choquée, et d'un Thomas qui évite de me regarder. Et bien ma chère Izzy, quand t'a pas d'ennui avec des vampires, c'est avec des humains!

tu pourrais pas faire comme tout le monde?

Très drôle, très drôle!

Oh allée fait pas la gueule tes pas un monstre!

Ouais mais j'aurai pu en devenir un!

Allé arrête de penser à ça!

Voila que je me parle toute seule, Izzy vs Bella, le combat dans ma tête je vous jure!

La cloche retenti, je vais en cour!

15:00 un nouveau sms de Martin « hé ma belle, ce soir, rdv à « l ocean drive » mais attention, si tu préviens ton petit copain loup, ton père risque de le payer chère! »

Bon que dois-je faire, il vaut mieux le dire, à Jacob puis à mon père.

18:00 une fois arrivée, j'ai vu mon père puis Jacob. Jacob mon sauveur on pourra dire! Je me retrouve ici, à la réserve avec mon loup préféré. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, je pleurai, j'avais peur pour mon père. Je montrai le sms à Jack il regarda mon père puis ajouta « qu'il vienne donc, on l'attend! Et il est hors de question que tu y aille! »

20:00 je suis encore à la réserve avec mon père. Il est furieux que je ne lui ai jamais parlais de ma situation. Je lui expliquai tout, la première rencontre avec Edward, puis le long silence entre nous, ses premiers mots. Comment j'ai découvert qu'il était vampire. La première rencontre avec Victoria, toutes les émotions quand j'étais avec eux, la joie d'Emmett. Puis la rupture, et la déprime. Je pleure encore, surtout quand j'ai mentionné les Cullen. Carlisle et son air serin, Esmée et sa douceur, Rosalie et sa… sa beauté, Emmett et sa bonne humeur, Jasper et sa discrétion, Alice et son amitié exceptionnelle. Et enfin Edward, Edward et son amour, ses bras, sa voix, son odeur, sa fraicheur, tout son être.

Mardi: je me suis endormie sur mon journal. Merde, merde, merde, j'ai raté mon réveil Charlie dois être parti!

Non, heureusement il est là. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, quoi j'ai quoi? Oh non, c'est pas vrai, j'ai oublié que je dormais dans la chambre à Jacob et que comme je n'avais pas pris de pyjama, j'ai pris un de ses tee-shirt! Oula j'ai vraiment honte!

12:00 Jacob est devenu un vrai toutou! Quelle ironie, il passe de loup garou à chien chien à sa mémère. J'étais trop ahurie de voir la protection que l'on bénéficiait moi et mon père. Je n'ai pas grands chose à faire, je vais certainement discuter avec Billy quelques heures.

16:00 Jacob est rentré, mon père travail donc je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison -sous surveillance des loups- avec mon père et me faire couler un bon bain chaux.

20:00 aller hop pour « fêter » le fait que mon père est au courant pour les vampires, un bon plat comme de la tartiflette et un bon vin pour mon père et je suis sure que la soirée se passera bien, et puis c'est qu'une question d'habitude d'être traquée par des vampires!

Même mon humour ne marche pas ce soir. Allez mon père se met à table allez courage Bella! Tais-toi Izzy!

Idiote!

Crétine!

Gamine!

La ferme!

Niania!

Tu vois je suis pas la seule gamine!

…

Haha je t'es eu!

22:00 bon je savais que j'aurai du mettre plus de vin à mon père ça m'aurai évité que je réponde à ses questions idiote du genre

-Bella, ça fait quoi d'être avec des vampires?

-Rien c'est comme si t'es avec des humains!

…

-Bella?

-*soupir*Oui papa…

-T'as déjà donné ton sang à Edward?

-Papa! Ça te regarde pas!

Bon je lui épargné James à moins que..

-Bon papa je vais te raconter un morceau de ma vie avec les Cullen! Tu te souviens lorsque je suis partie brutalement? J'étais traquée par un vampire nommé James. Je devais partir pour te protéger. Puis il m'a téléphoné en me faisant croire qu'il tenait maman en otage et qu'il fallait que j'aille le rejoindre à mon école de danse. J'ai réussi à échapper à Alice et à Jasper, et je suis donc partie à l'école. Puis j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait que lui et moi. Et j'ai essayé de m'en fuir mais il m'a rattrapé et il m'a jeté contre un pilier résultat, je me suis ouvert la tête, du sang coulait et lui l'a sentit. Puis il a courut rapidement vers moi, m'a cassé la jambes et là, Edward et arrivé. Voila tu sais la vrai histoire!

-donc maintenant t'es un vrai vampire?

-Mais non! Edward a « sucer » le venin!

Donc il a gouté ton sang?

-Oui! T'es content? Bon on parle d'autre chose!

Puis il m'a sorti une de ces blagues: **(dédicace à Maryse! ****)**

Que s'est-il passé un 1111? Alors moi comme une idiote je cherche je cherche… puis je trouve enfin: « la bataille de la Salnitsa » et la je suis vraiment fière de moi! Puis mon père me regarde rigole et sort « eh non ma fille en 1111 c'est l'invasion de Huns! » va s'avoir pourquoi, mais j'ai rigolé, pourtant cette blague est stupide mais je l'aime bien! Voila comment se termine ma journée, par une bonne rigolade!

Mercredi: je suis au lycée et Jacob attend dehors! *rire* il pleut, il va sentir le chien * double rire*

Je rigole en cour de philo ha bah bien! Je vais encore me prendre une disserte!

11:00 j'avais raison, donc je vais devoir faire ça cette après midi à la réserve. Jacob viens me chercher devant la classe, j'ai mentionné qu'il ne me quittait plus? Bref je le vois avec un carambar! Oh non il va pas si mettre lui aussi avec ses blague à la noix!

Voila sa blague enfin non ses blagues: **(dédicace à Maryse! ****)**

- hé bella comment s'appelle la fée la gentille et la plus gourmande?

-Jacob, ta pas fini avec tes blague?

-Allez réponds!

-Ba clochette?

-Hé ba non, c'est la fée lation

On monte sur sa moto puis il me regarde

-Bella, qu'est qui est rose et qui vole?

-Le cul d'un babouin?

-Non! Un chewing gum collé au cul de Tarzan!

Et j'en passe, Jacob n'a pas arrêté du chemin. Puis lorsque j'ai commencé à sortir ma disserte, il se calma et s'endormi en regardant la tv.

18:45La fin de la journée approche, et personnellement je suis exténuée, je vais rentrer chez moi, je ne travail pas ce soir.

21:00 je suis confortablement installée dans mon lit, un chocolat chaux sur ma table de nuit, et un délicieux mini gâteau pour l'accompagner, je m'ennui, je ne trouve pas le sommeil, tiens voila déjà quelques semaines que je n'ai pas regardé mes mails.

10 nouveaux mails pub, pub, pub, lycée, maman.

Salut ma belle, voila j'ai une grande nouvelle, voila répond moi vite!

Oula il date de longtemps lui!

Encore 5. Maman

Bella, tu le dit si je t'ennui!

4. Maman, si demain tu ne réponds pas, j'appelle!

Envoyé ce matin bon je vais lui répondre.

Maman, excuse moi pour mon retard, vois-tu je suis souvent avec Jacob, mes nouveaux amis et mon petit copain, enfin je crois… bon c'est quoi cette nouvelle? Ta un nouveau lubie?

3. Offre d'emploi, pub pour des fringues, je garde! Et enfin un de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

« cara Bella, velò già qualche tempo che sento parlare di te. ma non mi sono presentato, sono Aro Volturi, signore dei vampiri con miei fratelli Cauïs e Marcus. sono alla testa di un grande esercito e vedere tu amerò molto che Edward ed Alice mi raggiungono. ma so molto bene che il tuo caro vampiro non lo farà se sei in vita o sempre umana di di meno. ti propongo di avere in Italia trasformato o... morire!

cara Bella, ricevi tutta la mia impazienza e la mia gioia faccia al nostro futuro incontro. »

Je traduit grâce au cour que j'ai pris avec ma mère et de ma nouvelle option cette année:

chère Bella, voila déjà quelque temps que j'entends parler de toi. mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Aro Volturi, seigneur des vampires avec mes frères Cauïs et Marcus. je suis à la tête d'une grande armée et vois-tu j'aimerai bien que Edward et Alice me rejoignent. mais je sais très bien que ton chère vampire ne le fera pas si tu es en vie ou toujours humaine du moins. je te propose de venir en Italie de transformer ou... mourir!

chère Bella, reçois tout mon impatience et ma joie face à notre futur rencontre.

Alors comme ça monsieur le seigneur des vampires veux que je devienne vampire et en quelle honneur? Voila ma réponse bien piquante:

Signore il signore dei vampiri, Sappiate che non sono interessata per niente dalla vostra proposta! i vampiri sono solamente dei semplici manipolatori ed arroganti personaggi. Il fatto che sia uscita con Edward Cullen non vi guarda in niente. Non sono più con lui e che faccia ciò che vuole io io in contro scheda! dopo per il suo s con lui e che faccia ciò che vuole io io in contro scheda! Ama la sua famiglia (cosa che non conoscete)!) comprendete signore per questi alcune parole, che vi chiedo educatamente di andare a vedere altrove!

Sinceramente Izzy!

Traduction:

Monsieur le seigneur des vampires,

Sachez que je ne suis nullement intéressée par votre proposition ! les vampires ne sont que de simples manipulateurs et arrogants personnages. Le fait que je sois sortie avec Edward Cullen ne vous regarde en rien. Je ne suis plus avec lui et qu'il face ce qu'il veut je m'en contre fiche ! après pour sa sœur, je ne peux en rien l'obliger à venir avec vous. Elle aime sa famille (chose que vous ne connaissez pas !) comprenez monsieur par ces quelques mots, que je vous demande poliment d'aller voir ailleurs!

Sincèrement Izzy !

Après ça, j'espère qu'il va me laisser tranquille! Voila que je pense à toi ce soir Edward, et une douce mélodie s'installe dans ma tête. Mes larmes coulent, voila la dernière sensation de ma journée.

Jeudi:

11:00 j'ai raté le réveil! En plus j'ai un de ces mal de ventre! J'ai envi de vomir, je devais voir Hugo aujourd'hui, lui dire que tout est fini entre nous.

12:00 j'appelle mon père, je lui dit que je suis malade, il appelle le lycée histoire que je ne me prenne pas une colle.

15:00 ma mère me répond: Bella, je suis enceinte! D'un petit garçon! Tu va avoir un frère! Tu te rends compte une petit frère! Dit tu as une idée pour le prénom?

« un prénom? Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle! Non sérieusement Théo, ou William j'aime bien William ou Will ha non Will c'est mieux! Maman, c'est quoi les symptômes d'une grossesse? »

« Bella, pourquoi cette question? Ne me dis pas que tu n'est plus vierge? »

« ba je te le dit pas alors! »

« ok, ok! Tu aurais pu me le dire! Je suis ta mère! Bon alors déjà y'a le mal de ventre, les vomissement, l'arrêt des règle… déjà quand tu as tout ça, tu passes un test! »

Bon je vais aller à la pharmacie, en faisant croire que c'est pour une amie!

Bon aller mission je-vais-acheter-un-test-de-grossesse-mais-c'est-pas-pour-moi-c'est-pour-une-amie! Galère!

17:00 après un pseudo cout de fils à Angéla je rentre dans la pharmacie

« attends Angie, t'es même pas sure! Calme toi! Bon j'y suis tu veux qu'elle marque?

….

Quoi? Tu sais pas, à moi je choisir! À bah merci!

Bonjour, je voudrai un test de grossesse svp?

-qu'elle marque?

-heu Angie, tu veux qu'elle marque?

…

-La meilleur? Ok la meilleur svp!

-bien je vous propose clearblue ou preditor

-Clearblue s'il vous plait!

18:00 bon alors j'attends le résultat et oh non c'est pas possible! Non on l'a fait qu'une fois! Et j'étais vierge! Putain non! Et voila je me retrouve à 18 ans enceinte, presque célibataire et le cœur brisé! Il faut que je prévienne Jacob, il doit m'emmener chez le médecin, je veux pas le garder!

20:00 Jacob est là, je vais dormir chez lui, il vaut mieux! Demain j'irai avec lui chez le médecin. Mais… je vais tuer mon bébé, je… ne… peux… pas. J'ai tellement besoin d'Edward, là maintenant. Je voudrai me blottir dans ses bras, l'entendre me dire je t'aime. Voila que je pleure. Je me demande si Alice voit ce qu'il se passe. J'ai envi de dire au secours Alice! Viens me chercher!

Vendredi: je me suis endormi dans les bras de Jacob. J'avais peur d'aller chez le médecin, mais il le fallait. Si je devais avoir un enfant ça serrai avec Edward!

Tu vois qu'il te manque!

La ferme, je veux pas d'un gosse dans ces conditions!

Ba tu le veux dans quelles conditions!

Tu m'énerves!

Dit Izzy, tu veux Edward?

Oui!

Bah bouge toi le cul!

Encore une de mes confortations mentales! Bella a encore le dessus comme toujours.

Allez je prend mon courage à deux mains et je…

Je vais?

Tu vas?

Bon arrêtes!

Je disais donc avant que BELLA me coupe la parole, je vais chez le médecin pour le truc dans mon ventre. Sans en dire un mot à mon père, il a assez de soucis comme ça. J'attends encore Jacob, qui arrive dans 10 minutes.

10:00 me voila chez le médecin à expliquer mon cas. Il pense que Jacob est le père. D'un côté il ferait un bon père. Mais je ne veux pas de cet enfant, pas dans cette situation. J'attends pour l'enlever, Jacob me tient la main. Je pleure car je m'imagine que c'est l'enfant d'Edward,

12:00 l'opération c'est bien déroulée. Je rentre chez moi, enfin non disons plutôt que Jacob et moi allons passer l'après midi ensemble puis nager un peu à la piscine et enfin manger le soir ensemble.

18:00 en route pour le restaurant! J'ai faim!

19:00 Jacob vient de me laisser il a reçu un appel de Sam, il y a une urgence. Je suis donc chez moi en train de manger un croque monsieur. Mon père n'est toujours pas là, j'ai peur car il y a Victoria, Martin et les autres aussi. Un sms de Jacob, « Bella, ma chérie, viens, c'est important ! »

Lorsque Jacob m'appelait ma chérie, c'est qu'il y avait un truc grave.

23:00 je vais devoir partir d'ici, Victoria, elle a tué mon père, voila, je suis seule maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alice ne me l'a pas dit. Je vais partir après mon bac, retrouver ceux qui seront désormais ma seule famille. Ainsi, face à ma réalité, je comprends pourquoi je suis arrivée sur terre, pour devenir vampire!


	10. Chapitre 10: pardon

**Hello! Voila une petite surprise pour vous mes lectrices, je vous ai mijoté un bon petit chapitre sur…EDWARD! **

**S'il suffisait d'aimer-Céline Dion **

Chapitre 10: pardon.

Voila ou j'en suis, j'ai quitté l'amour de ma vie, enfin non j'ai quitté ma vie pour la sauver. J'ai fait tellement de sacrifice pour la voir en vie, et maintenant je me retrouve ici dans cette maison avec ce qu'il reste de ma vie, ma famille.

Il y a des jours où j'aimerai retourner à Forks près de ma Bella. Mais grâce aux vision d'Alice, j'arrive à voir son avenir, sa vie. J'ai pu voir tout le mal que je lui fait, je m'en veux. Puis elle s'est mise à changer mais ça, c'est une autre histoire revenons d'abord au moment de notre rupture:

« flash back »

Je redoutais ce moment, mais il le fallait. Je l'ai vu sortir de sa voiture puis j'ai essayé de rester moi-même:

-Viens te promener avec moi lui proposai-je en lui prenant la main de façon à l'obliger à venir avec moi, je fis quelques pas, puis je stoppas notre balade. Je me mis en face d'elle près à lui briser le cœur.

J'essayais de lui faire comprendre que notre histoire était fini mais le pire dans ça, c'est quand elle a enfin compris que je la quittais.

-Tu… me… quittes?

Et ses trois petites lettres qui allaient suivre me déchirèrent le cœur.

-Oui.

Et depuis ce jour je n'arrives plus à…

-Oh Edward, tu vas arrêter d'être comme ça! Tu l'as quittée voila, elle vit sa vie maintenant, fait pareil!

-Emmett arrêtes, franchement t'es lourd! S'énerva Alice

-Non Alice il a raison c'est de ma faute tout ça, donc je dois vivre comme elle a fait et surtout, ne pas regretter.

-Et ben voila Eddy! C'est pas trop tôt!

-La ferme Emmett, t'es chiant!

-Edward, il faut te ressaisir, tous nos amis n'ose plus te parler, tu va finir tout seul! Intervint Carlisle

-Heu si ta pas d'amis, prend un Curly!

-Emmettttttttttttt! Toute la famille avait crié son nom.

-Ha franchement vous avez pas d'humour les gars! Je veux seulement faire sourire Edward pour qu'il arrête de déprimer!

La blague d'Emmett m'avait finalement fait rire. Notre vie avait bien changé, je dois dire qu'après tout, la rencontre de Bella nous aura changé, en bien. Rosalie, n'est plus comme avant, elle se préoccupe d'avantage de nous, nous aide, nous soutiens. Esmée est restée comme avant, cache ses pensés pour me laisser en paix et souris toujours. Carlisle travail moins et donc est très présent. Alice pense moins au vêtement, du moins, les créer elle-même lui prends beaucoup de temps donc elle n'en achète quasi plus. Jasper n'est plus tenté parle le sang comme avant. Emmett est resté Emmett en pire, il essaye de nous faire rire comme autre fois. Quand à moi, non je n'ai pas changé, enfin Alice trouve que je suis devenu trop autoritaire. Je contrôle leurs fait et gestes, j'ai peur qu'ils essayent de prendre contact avec Bella. Je dis désormais papa et maman.

Oui cette tragédie m'avait permis de me rapprocher d'eux, comme de mes frères et sœurs.

Emmett a acheté un paquet de « Carambar » vous savez les caramel Français que tout les enfant raffolent, et bien lui ne les mange mais lit les blagues vaseuses. La vie est devenu une presque routine. Même si je broie du noir, cela ne m'empêche pas de sourire aux blague d'Emmett, surtout que je suis le premier à les entendre, et de savoir lorsqu'Emmett ne les comprend pas aussi.

Il y a 2 mois, j'ai supplier Emmett d'arrêter ses blagues et en échange j'ai promis d'être plus raisonnable. Mais depuis que j'ai surpris Alice à envoyer des emails à cette fille, il a recommencer pour me remonter le moral.

Flashback

Alice était devant son ordinateur toute gaie. Elle écrivait à je ne savais pas qui car elle chantait, signe qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Voila des jours qu'elle faisait ça, et j'étais intriguée. Seulement je ne pouvais pas regarder car des que j'arrivais, elle baissait l'écran, et elle emportait son pc partout avec elle. Je décidai donc de mener mon enquête. Je questionnai Jasper pour commencer. Il ne savait rien, il pensait qu'Alice faisait des achats. Bon Jasper ne savait rien, étrange. Puis je questionna Esmée, elle savait quelque chose, elle me le cachait. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Un jour alors qu'Alice et les autres étaient aux lycée j'étais rentré plus tôt, j'avais pris le pc d'Alice, et je l'avait emmené chez mon spécialiste qui m'avait trouvé le mot de passe. Quelques heures après j'avais lu plusieurs mail à une adresse que je connaissais que trop bien.

« Ma chère Bella, je n'ai pas le droit de t'envoyer des mail, je n'ai pas le droit de te contacter mais j'ai eu une vision des vampires sont à Forks. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ne le dit à personne que je t'écris. Prends soin de toi.

Alice Cullen »

Alors elle envoi des messages à Bella, je continue de lire chaque message en faisant une altercation avec les envoyés et les reçus. Bella allait bien avec les mails d'Alice, j'étais heureux qu'elle ait fait ça. Mais une phrase d'Alice me fit réagir: « Aucune envi de nous retrouver? »

Voila pourquoi j'avais stoppé tout contact entre elle et Alice!

Fin flashback

Aujourd'hui voila 3 semaines que j'ai envoyé un email à Bella. Et Emmett nous raconte encore des blagues. Ayant fini avec les carambars, il se met aux blagues de Toto. Et je sens qu'il va m'en sortir une! Il arrive.

-Edward! Tu connais la blague de l'Italie?

-Non…( soupir)

-Moi non plus y'avait plus de place de l'avion!

J'entends les pensés de la famille

_Plus ça va, plus Emmett m'inquiète! _(Carlisle)

_J'ai pas compris la blague_ (Rosalie) **( on vois bien que c'est une blonde Rosalie!)**

_J'ai du mal à résister entre l'ennui d'Edward et l'euphorie d'Emmett _(Jasper)

_Je devrais parler à Alice pour… quelque chose (_Esmée)

_Il est où mon ordi? Faut que je trouve le modèle que j'ai vus chez dior ce matin_!(Alice)

Il continua pendant une heure, mais voyant que l'on ne rigolait pas, il préféra faire un tour. Alice et Esmée décidèrent d'aller faire les boutiques, je proposai d'y aller aussi mais elle mont convaincu en disant qu'elles allaient dans une magasin de sous vêtement.

Une voix, enfin une pensé, me parvint

_Edward, Alice ne se sens pas bien, et toi non plus, dit moi pourquoi?_

-une vision!

_Sur Bella?_

-oui

_Edward, il faut laisser Alice parler à Bella, regarde le sourire que tu avais le sourire, tu étais heureux de savoir qu'elle vivait bien. Et Alice pouvait rester en contact avec elle, cela lui faisait du bien. Et maintenant, tu ne peux même pas imaginer la haine qu'elle éprouve envers toi. _

_-_je le sais Jasper, j'ai lu dans ses pensés et elle me trouve égoïste. Mais vous ne comprenez pas que c'est pour Bella, tu dois savoir que je souffre!

-Edward, là n'est pas la question, si tu sais qu'Alice ne va pas bien, laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut, elle n'a pas l'intention d'aller voir Bella, juste d'avoir de ses nouvelles, tu sais très bien qu'Alice ne vois plus rien de Bella, elle passe du temps avec Jacob qui la protège de Victoria, et de la même occasion, on aurai des nouvelles de Forks.

Il était rare que Jasper parle autant. Mais pour le bien d'Alice il était près à tout. Emmett était revenu pendant notre conversation, il avait tout entendu.

-Mec, tires pas une tronche comme ça, tu fais peur à voir. Et puis, j'aime vraiment pas l'ambiance de la famille, sans Bella, c'est plus pareil,!

-Il a raison fils, depuis quand tu n'as pas souris? Demande si tu es heureux à Jasper, il a du mal à supporter ton état, il faut y retourner, pour notre bien, pour celui de Bella, me supplia presque mon père.

Je voyais bien le chagrin dans les yeux de ma famille mais que faire? Il ne fallait pas retourner à Forks. La seule espérance de la revoir me rends joyeux.

-D'où te vient cette joie? S'étonna Jasper

-D'une fausse espérance, soufflai-je presque dessus.

_Edward, il ne faut plus te laisser aller comme ça, sois on y retourne, sois tu l'oublies définitivement! _

Les paroles de Jasper m'avaient blessé je décida d'aller chasser seul.

_Excuse moi de t'avoir fait mal, mais c'est pour ton bien. _

C'est alors que je pris le chemin de la forêt à la recherche de quelques choses à me mettre sous la dents.


	11. Chapitre11: semaine 7

**Hello! Voila un chapitre triste sans action pur, mais il fallait bien faire ce chapitre qui a été dur à écrire. Et comme chanson pour accompagner le tout, je vous propose: ne retiens pas tes larmes- Amel Bent**

Chapitre11: semaine 7

Lundi: Je suis repartie chez moi, enfermée dans ma chambre à répondre à Aro.

« Aro, chère futur créateur, j'ai bien réfléchi à votre proposition, et je n'ai plus rien qui ne me retiens, ici. Je partirai vous rejoindre après mes examens. Je trépigne d'impatience de faire votre rencontre ainsi que celles des autres. »

J'allais renvoyer lorsque je reçus un mail… d'Alice?

« Bella, ne fait pas cette erreur! N'envoies cette réponse, je préférerai encore te transformer moi-même! Que cette brute le face. Mais sinon, je m'en veux de tout Bella, ou devrai-je dire Izzy? Je ne sais plus vraiment, tu as tellement changé, en mieux, mais tu n'es plus ma Bella. Et tu me manques, nous manques. Excuses moi de rentrer dans ta vie, mais je n'arrivais plus à faire autrement, j'avais besoin de tes nouvelles. En passant, voila mon adresse perso, .UK . E.C »

Je m'étouffais avec mon jus d'orange, attends, Edward, c'est bien lui! Et j'ai SON adresse. Il faut que je parle à Jacob. Mais je n'ai pas le temps, je dois préparer l'enterrement de mon père, qui est prévu Vendredi.

12:00 je suis dans le magasin pour choisir la tombe, le cercueil et autre. Heureusement, Charlie avait tout réglé en cas de danger, il était si prévenant. J'ai reçu son assurance, et j'ai de quoi me payer mes études, ainsi que de faire un voyage avec Jacob, et j'aurai de quoi vivre pendant un moment. Mais avant, il faut que je réponde puis que je contact Jacob après. Je dois manger, mon père n'aurai pas voulut que je me laisse dépérir. Même si il était la dernière personne qui m'empêchait de devenir vampire, il souhaitait plus que tout que je retrouve les Cullen, un jour, alors que je regardais une émission de cuisine dans le salon, il vint s'assoir à côté de moi et chuchota « tu sais Bella, je sais qu'Edward et un vampire, j'ai compris qu'il était dangereux pour nous et je comprends aussi son choix. » je sursautai lorsqu'il dit ça.

-Papa, pourquoi tu chuchotes? Riais-je

-Je ne sais pas! Mais tu sais, après tes études, on pourrai faire des recherches, avec Jacob?

-tu, tu es sur?

-Oui, je sais que tu as vraiment besoin de lui, vous êtes des âmes sœurs, comme toi et Jacob, mais Jacob reste un frère pour toi. Mais je veux ton bonheur, et ton bonheur, c'est Edward ainsi qu'Alice, m'expliqua-t-il

J'étais sous le choc. De cette révélation, mais mon seul but, et je le devais à mon père, sera de retrouver ma famille.

15:00 une simple réponse pour Alice « Salut toi, je suis si heureuse de pouvoir te reparler! Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai besoin de te parler, urgent! » et enfin une pour Edward

« Edward, que te dire depuis ces mois de silence, j'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu, j'en ai pleuré jours et nuits, surtout la nuit. ton souvenir me hante encore, j'ai toujours l'impression de rêver. pourtant j'ai essayé de survivre, j'ai tout fait pour ne plus t'aimer, j'ai échoué. je passe mes cours de biologie a me remémorer notre première rencontre, notre premier baiser, notre dernier aussi. je devrai être heureuse d'avoir de t'es nouvelles, mais t'écrire me rend folle, je vais craquer, sous peu. Tu me disais que tout irai bien, mais tout va mal. j'ai subie trop de chose sans toi pour me soutenir, un vampire me poursuit, Victoria a tué mon père! et tu me manques merde, je t'en supplie reviens. »

Voila ma lettre terminé, je dois trouver un moyen de contacter Jacob, il est dans les parage, je le sais. Je vais hurler son prénom, il va venir.

16:00 mon plan marche, je lui ai raconté tout et il me supplie pour m'accompagner en Angleterre, avec plaisir mon chère. J'ai envi de dormir, je m'installe sur Jacob et je ferme les yeux et écoutant ses tendres paroles. Edward tu me manques.

Mardi: je me suis réveillée au petit jour, je me décide à aller en cour, seule. Ma vie d'avant me manque. Je veux simplement retrouver Edward à mes côtés, et plus un vide laissé par Jacob parti avec sa meute. Je n'ai pas faim, je vais mettre un vieux pantalon et le premier pull que je trouve et je partirai pour le lycée.

12:00 j'ai du passer chez le proviseur, puis après retourner en cour devant les autres. Maintenant je mange, j'ai mis mon ipod à fond, je n'entends plus rien, je suis seule, sur la table des Cullen. Une douce mélodie commence alors,

Je tourne en rondTu sais que quelques fois je me sens seule et perdueEst ce que tu me reviendrasJe tourne en rondTu sais que quelque fois je me sens loin de toiDis est ce que tu te souviendras de moiJe tourne en rondSur la terre entière je me sens abandonnéeDis est ce que tout ça va changerJe tourne en rondPour habiter ma solitude de mon mieuxMoi qui ne sais qu'être deuxJe tourne en rond sans toiTu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de toiJe tourne en rond sans toiTu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de moiTurn aroundEvery now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wildTurn aroundEvery now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your armsTurn aroundEvery now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cryTurn aroundEvery now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyesJe tourne en rond sans toiTu sais que quelques fois j'ai peur de toiJe tourne en rond sans toiTu sais que quelques fois j'ai peur de moiEt j'ai tant besoin de toiEt j'ai tant besoin de ta voixJe veux tomber dans tes bras. Je voudrais marcher dans tes pasOn invente les règles du jeuQuand on est tous les deuxEnsemble nous irons jusqu'au bout du cheminJe tiendrai dans ton ombreSi tu me prends la mainRetiens moi si je sombre je suis ta prisonnièreSi loin de notre monde j'ai la tête à l'enversJ'ai vraiment besoin de toiSi demain commençait ce soirSi demain commençait ce soirIl était une fois une femme amoureusePeut-être un p'tit peu trop rêveuseTant pis si j'en pleure tu as tous les droits sur mon coeurSi demain commençait ce soirEt j'ai tant besoin de toiEt j'ai tant besoin de ta voixEt je veux tomber dans tes brasJe voudrais marcher dans tes pasOn invente les règles du jeuQuand on est tous les deuxTogether we can take it to the end of the lineYour love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)Retiens moi si je sombre je suis ta prisonnièreSi loin de notre monde j'ai la tête à l'enversI really need you tonightForever's gonna start tonightSi demain commençait ce soir-Il était une fois une femme amoureusePeut être un p'tit peu trop rêveuse Tant pis si j'en pleure tu as tous les droits sur mon coeur Total eclipse of the heartSi demain commençait ce soirRegarde moi droit dans le coeur

Je n'ai pas pus finir mon déjeuné en paix, les autres sont venus me voir quand ils ont vu mes petites larmes couler pensant qu'elles étaient pour mon père, mais non, je pensais à Edward, à l'email d'hier.

Le lycée, m'ayant autorisé à rentrer chez moi, je pars en directions de la Push. Espérant voir Jacob pour commencer les recherches. Je vais commencer par voir où se situe les Cullen, dans quel régions avec un spécialiste que j'ai trouvé, un ami de Mike. Chercher d'où viens les emails. Avec ce fameux génie, tout est possible. Je ne connais que son pseudo, Casper. Il me faisait rire quand il disais avec ta webcam, je peux tout voir dans ta chambre, même quand tu t'habilles, sur le coup, je n'ai pas ri, mais avec Jasper qui me dit « moi j'ai pas besoin de ça, elle passe presque toutes les nuits avec moi! » Casper a cru qu'on était ensemble, mais comment expliquer qu'il me protège contre un vampire en furie? Passons ce détail je vais retrouver ma famille d'ici quelques semaines!

Mercredi: 12:00 une petite réponse d'Alice: « Racontes-moi toutttttt! Tu me manques petite sœur, et arrête de trainer avec Jacob, je ne vois plus rien sur toi. »

Un léger rire s'échappe de mes lèvres pauvre §Alice si tu savais ce que je te prépare!

« Alice, Jacob me protège, comme tu sais, Victoria a tué mon père, et donc elle se rapproche dangereusement de moi, mais bien sur si Edward alias monsieur-qui-se-casse-pour-me-protéger Cullen serai là, tout ça n'aurai pas eu lieu. Enfin que veux tu, je suis bien obligée de faire face, et dans quelques jours, je suis d'enterrement, de mon père mes tu devrai le savoir, je l'ai dit à Edward, enfin je crois! Alice, je dois finir les préparatif et préparer la chambre pour ma mère et Phil qui arrivent demain. Je t'embrasse fort, Bella »

Je me met au boulot et je pars faire les courses juste après.

16:00 je suis exténuée, Papa me manque, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour dormir, je voudrais Edward près de moi. Tiens, un cd marqué « pour toi princesse » de Jacob certainement. Je vais le mettre en route.

Dancing Queen se met en route, puis je retourne le disque et je vois que les titre sont marqués. Jacob m'a fait une liste des chansons sur lesquels nous avons dansé. J'enlève le cd et je le remplace par ma berceuse. Je vais m'installer sur mon lit, et fermer les yeux.

Jeudi: je dois me lever, ma mère arrive bientôt et je dois la chercher. Je vais vite ranger ma chambre. Étant la fille du Shérif, beaucoup de personne viennent me voir pour me demander si j'ai besoin de quelques chose, m'apporter des tartes, des chose à manger, voila pourquoi depuis une semaine je n'ai plus besoin de préparer les repas. Je vais me laver et me mettre mon maquillage.

Vila j'ai mis du crayon un peu de far à paupière violet pour aller avec mon sweat violet et mon pantalon blanc, avec une touche de gloss rose et je suis sortie en fermant la porte et en soufflant un bon coup. Je ne suis pas sortie sans surveillance depuis le meurtre de Charlie. Je suis à Seattle j'attends l'avion de ma mère. Je ferme les yeux doucement pour faire le point. Ma mère est enceinte, je suis tombée enceinte d'Hugo, je ne l'ai pas vu, il ne sait rien. Puis ensuite, Victoria tue mon père, Edward revient et… des larmes coulent. Je sens des mains chaudes sur mes joues, puis des paroles douces « Bella, ne pleure plus ma chérie » ma mère.

12:00 la joie n'étais pas au rendez-vous pendant le repas. Nous sommes allés dans un fast-food à Seattle, je n'ai pris qu'une salade et un café. Ma mère mange beaucoup, j'ai ri un peu quand j'ai vu la commande de ma mère: un triple hamburger, deux pots deux grandes frites, 9 ailes de poulets épicées, 1 salade, deux gâteaux au chocolats une énorme glace et un chocolat. Quand à Phil il a pris un simple menu adulte et un café comme moi. Nous sommes sortis du restaurant pour rentrer à Forks. Le retour s'est fait en silence dans ma camionnette. À 3, on était serré. Enfin, ma mère ouvrit la porte doucement, presque religieusement. Et c'est dans le plus grand respect que nous pénétrons dans la chambre de mon père. Puis je laisse les deux amoureux seuls pour partir dans ma chambre et consulter mes mails.

« Chère Bella, je sais que demain vous serrez d'enterrement, mais j'ai besoin de vos talents. Ma fille s'est fait quitter par son premier copain et elle n'arrive pas à sortir de sa dépression, elle a perdu 10 kilos et ne mange plus. Sachant votre cas, je me permets de vous demander, tu lui parler, de lui partager votre expérience, pour qu'elle se relève, et continue à vivre. Et Bella, voyez, toute ma peine et ma désolation face à la mort de votre regretté père, sincèrement Mme Aubain »

Je lui en foutrai des désolation, comme si j'ai envi de raconter à une gamine que je suis sortie avec un vampire, puis qu'il est parti ensuite j'ai couché avec le premier venu et je suis tombé enceinte. Puis enfin, je me retrouve ici à avoir avorté, mon père décédait et Victoria de retour. Je vais lui dire que je n'ai pas le temps comme ça, l'affaire est réglée. Et enfin, un petit coucou d'Alice

« Petite humaine, je comprends ta peine pour ton père, je n'ose imaginer si je serai à ta place. J'aurai aimé être là. Mais je penserai à toi toute la journée, je regarderai la journée de loin, ma façon d'être près de toi. Toute la famille t'embrasse et pense fort à toi. Toutes nos condoléances, Alice C. »

Petite réponse simple, je n'ai pas envi de m'étaler sur le sujet.

« Lice, remercie ta famille pour moi, je suis avec ma mère qui attends un petit bout de choux, tu verrais tout ce qu'elle a mangé aujourd'hui, tu serrais dégoutée! Lice, je vais devoir te laisser, je vais rester auprès de ma mère, parler du bébé, de Charlie, et de toutes les autres choses que me manquent chez elle. Tu me manques tu sais! Je t'aime toi et aussi ta famille. »

Je retourne enfin avec ma mère parler du futur, d'après mon diplôme. Je vais présenter Jacob à ma mère, on verra bien son opinion sur mon meilleur ami.

16:00 alors que ma mère me parlait de sa grossesse, et que je regardais son ventre arrondi, je souriais comme une béate j'allais bientôt être grande sœur. Ma mère a acheté un livre de prénom. Et bien sûr je cherche en premier Edward, je trouve j'ai le sourire, puis Alice, nouveau sourire, Rosalie, encore un sourire, Jasper… rien! Bah il est nul ce livre! Y'a même pas de vrai prénom! Ma mère soupir puis rit et enfin me sort la phrase qui-tue-de-la-mort « Bella, il faut qu'on parle de femme à femme! » alors que je tente de m'expliquer pour avoir demandé les symptômes d'une grossesse, que c'était pour une amie ma mère me sort « Bella, me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais que tu as couché avec un garçon,… c'est Edward? C'est ça? » alors là, je me mets à pleurer comme une madeleine ressortant toutes les larmes que j'ai caché pendant toutes ces longues semaines et j'explique à ma mère pour Hugo, l'avortement, le retour d'Edward et d'Alice sur ma boîte mail et tout le reste. Alors que je pleurais encore, la porte sonne et un Jacob tout mouillé et joyeux entre. J'essuie mes quelques larmes restantes, et je rejoins Jack pour le présenter. Il a un sourire nerveux et j'ai décidé qu'il restait manger à la maison voir dormir près de moi cette nuit.

18:00 enfin, je viens d'entendre l'alerte de réception un nouveau message… de Martin? « Salut Bella, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas montrer mon message à tes copains les chiens, ton père a payé le prix fort, être partenaire avec Victoria m'est d'une grande aide je dois dire! Je sais que ton chien est chez toi, je ne suis pas loin, attention Bella, ta maman attend un petit bout de choux! Tu sais que les bébé sont une source de sang très rare? Et les femme enceinte aussi? Protège bien ta petite famille Bella, on pourrai bien lui faire du mal! » paniquée, j'appelle Jacob. Il lit le message appelle Sam et voila que 3 loups sont dans a chambre, si ma mère arrive, je vais devoir m'expliquer!

18:15 ils sont partis après avoir eu la description de Martin. Je vais manger, j'ai fin. Jacob dois partir lui aussi.

22:00 je prépare le thé à ma mère et mon café. Et ouais, je suis droguée au café, Phil dort déjà. Je temps passe vite avec ma mère. Je regrette presque de devoir aller en Angleterre avec Jacob pour retrouver les Cullen, j'aurai aimé passer mes vacances avec ma mère. Voila la vrai raison pour laquelle j'hésite à les retrouver, je vais avoir un frère, je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Mais déjà réussir à passer mon diplôme sans être mordue par Victoria ou Martin relèvera de l'exploit.

NE PAS PENSER À ÇA! Voila les conseils de Sam. Je regarde une émission spéciale surnaturel. Des châteaux hantés, des pouvoirs, des créatures étranges et enfin une histoire de vampire. Ha la blague je m'étouffe avec mon café sous les regards de ma mère.

-Bella, je peux savoirs la raison de ton fou rire?

-Rien, une blague que m'avait sorti Edward un jour, avant…

-Ho, tu peux me la raconter?

Vite, vite une blague sur les vampires….

-C'est 3 vampires qui rentrent dans un bar de vampire, ils passent commande. Le premier demande un verre de A+, le second demande une verre de O- et le dernier demande un verre d'eau chaude. Surpris les deux autres le regarde étrangement il répond alors « bah oui, j'ai trouvais un tampax, je vais me faire une infusion »

Ma mère me regarda, me jugea et me dit, toi ma fille, va falloir que tu regarde un bon vieux film de vampire. Je ne pus effacer mon sourire puis je partis me coucher, histoire de tout raconter à Alice.

« Lice, je penses que tu vas bien rire. Je regardais une émission sur les chose surnaturel. Donc il y avait les fantômes, les témoignages, et enfin les vampires. Ils disaient et je cite « j'ai croisé ce que je pense d'un vampire, il avait de grande dents et des yeux rouges, il marchait, non plutôt volait près du sol et lorsque je me suis retournée il n'était plus là. Puis il m'a attaqué m'a mordu et j'ai réussi à m'échapper » j'ai recraché mon café et j'ai du dire que ton frère m'avait racontait une blague avec 3 vampires et un tampax, tu la connais je penses avec Emmett… enfin bref et elle me dit, je crois que tu devrai regarder un film de vampire et je me suis dit « si tu savais que ma meilleur amie et un vampire comme toute sa famille, tu serais choquée! » enfin voila juste pour te dire que j'ai pensé à toi comme à ta famille. Embrasse bien fort ta famille, Bella »

Ma petite lettre fini, je mis ma berceuse doucement, et décidai que j'apprendrai à jouer du piano pour la rejouer à bébé.

Vendredi: ma mère m'a réveillé pour me préparer. Je cherchais mes collants noirs lorsque je m'aperçus d'une chose,. Je suis descendue demander une chose à ma mère

-Maman, c'est toi qui m'a pris cette ensemble?

-Non, ma chérie pourquoi?

Comme ça, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir acheté ça.

Puis je suis remontée et j'ai cherché mes ballerines, mais à la place, j'ai troué une paire de talons de 10 cm. Enfin, je comprends, Alice est passée par là. Ils vont venir, je vais les voir! Je pars alors dans la salle de bain me mettre mon crayon noir et mon far charbon.

L'ensemble d'Alice est composé d'un tailleur noir avec les bordures blancs puis sa jupes aux même principes. Je reconnus la marque « Channel » c'est tout Alice ça. Les escarpins étaient noirs. Un petit nœuds blanc sur le côté droit et pointu. Elle était sobre pour cette événement, mais assez chic pour les soirées. Je m'installe dans la cuisine mon café à la main et un croissant acheté par Phil. Jacob m'avait réveillé cette nuit pour me dire de passer avant l'enterrement. Je pris donc la route vers chez lui. Il était adossé à un mur avec Sam et un nouveaux que je ne connaissais pas.

-Bella, je te présente Roque.

-Ha, Bella c'est donc toi l'aimant à danger?

Je regardais Jacob méchamment.

-J'ai rien dit, mais ça se voit. Je pris donc la direction de l'église pour la cérémonie.

14:00 il y avait du monde à la cérémonie les gens étaient repartis les uns après les autres. Je me retrouve seule au cimetière. Je pleure, pour mon père et pour avoir été stupide de penser qu'ils seraient venu. Je les ai cherchés, je n'ai rien vu qui ressemblé à un Cullen. J'avais mes chaussure à la main, assise sur un ban. J'entends des bruits étranges, je me sens observée. Je vais rentrer, il vaut mieux. Jacob sera la pour me proté…

**Haha, pourquoi Bella n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, ce n'est pas son genre pourtant! **


	12. Chapitre 12: te retrouver

**Un deuxième chapitre des Cullen! Dsl, vous ne saurai pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe avec Bella! Mais on va savoir des choses intéressantes sur Edward! **

**En chanson je vous propose: Sorry blame it on me d'Akon! **

Chapitre 12: te retrouver

J'avais appris par le biais de Bella, que Charlie était mort, attaqué par Victoria. Rien que ce nom me donne la chair de poule, mentalement bien sur.

Nous avions décidé de retourner à Forks, le temps de protéger Bella, et de tuer Victoria, ensuite, nous repartirons tous à Little Munden. Le retour à Forks me rendait nerveux, Jasper le savait.

-Edward, du calme, on ne va pas revoir Bella, juste tuer Victoria. Ensuite et seulement si tu le désires _je sais très bien que tu le désires, ne le nies pas! _Tu iras voir Bella à l'enterrement.

Je savais biens que Bella voudra me voir mais je n'aurai plus la force de partir.

POV Jasper

Nous étions dans l'avion. J'avais du mal à supporter les émotions, j'avais appris à les contrôler mais trop d'un seul coup était ingérable. Il y avait l'amour d'Alice assez facile à supporter, l'inquiétude d'Esmée pour nous tous mais surtout quand elle regardait Edward. La joie d'Emmett qui m'empêchait de retirer ce sourire de mes lèvres. La curiosité de Rosalie -concernant surement Bella-, la détermination étrange de Carlisle, et enfin, les sentiment les plus difficiles à décrire, ceux d'Edward. Il ressentait de la douleur mélangée à de l'inquiétude, avec une grande partie d'amour et timide, comme s'il avait peur de souffrir plus qu'avant.

J'étais à l'écoute des sentiments de ma famille, chacun d'eux écoutaient une musique différente. Moi? Hé bien j'occupais mon cerveaux avec de la guitare sèche. Alice était heureuse, elle écoutait des chansons joyeuses, comme tout le bonheur du monde. Rosalie devait prévoir un petit spectacle à son mari car pour écouter toxic de Britney spears il faut vraiment prévoir de finir nu à la fin de la chanson. Esmée et Carlisle écoutaient ensemble des chansons d'amour italienne et Edward lui, écoutait des chansons triste comme du Patrick Fiori, un chanteur français très connu pour ses belles chansons d'amour, tristes et mélancoliques. J'entendais souvent « que tu reviennes » ou alors « 4 mots sur un piano ». Vraiment ce retour allé encore bouleverser notre vie.

POV Alice

J'avais beaucoup de vision sur Bella, je la voyait avec sa mère pleurant dans ses bras, puis je ne la voyais plus, ensuite elle réapparaissait passant son diplôme qu'elle va brillamment réussir puis faire ses baguages, défaire ses baguages à Paris. L'avenir de Bella était incertain, j'en avait mal à la tête. Je ne voulais rien dire à Edward, mais je savais que quelque chose ce passerai dans peu de temps. Je me perdis dans mes visions alors que l'avion se posa à Seattle. Une vague de sécurité m'envahie, ce n'était pas Jasper, c'était simplement une impression d'être chez moi. Je me sentais bien ici.

Alors que j'étais dans la voiture, j'eus une vision, moi pénétrant dans la chambre de Bella, lui déposant un tailleur noir avec la jupe de chez Channel et des escarpins noirs avec un nœud sur le côté.

-Alice, non tu n'as pas itérée!

-écoute Edward, je veux faire ce cadeau à Bella, tu ne m'y empêcheras pas!

Nous étions arrivés à notre villa. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture et je pris celle ce Carlisle pour aller chercher mon cadeau pour ma petite Bella. Ma petite chérie me manquer, mais je ne devais pas aller la voir. J'étais arrivée à la réserve de Channel, j'étais bien connue ici. Je dessinai la robe et les chaussures que j'avais vu puis je les demandai à un vendeur. Aussitôt sortie, je retournai à l'intérieur. Je pris une robe pour moi, un pantalon pour Jasper ainsi qu'une chemise. Et enfin, lorsque le soleil était couché je repris la route vers la maison.

Une douce mélodie s'imprégna dans mes oreilles, Edward. Il jouait du piano, une mélodie triste, mélancolique. Les autres m'attendaient pour préparer le plan contre Victoria. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. Je la vis près d'une maison, celle de Bella. Elle entra dans la chambre de Bella et…

-Non, Bella!

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, Edward était à mes côtés, je lui montrai la scène et pris de rage, il frappa dans un mur

-Edward Anthony Massen Cullen, si tu veux te défouler vas dehors et emmène ton frère!

-Oui maman, pardon.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant pris un flagrant délit, je repris alors ma respiration que j'avais arrêtée. On passa les quelques heures qui nous restait à élaborer un plan. Puis, le soir tomba et je reçu un mail de Bella, « Lice, je penses que tu vas bien rire. Je regardais une émission sur les chose surnaturel. Donc il y avait les fantômes, les témoignages, et enfin les vampires. Ils disaient et je cite « j'ai croisé ce que je pense d'un vampire, il avait de grande dents et des yeux rouges, il marchait, non plutôt volait près du sol et lorsque je me suis retournée il n'était plus là. Puis il m'a attaqué m'a mordu et j'ai réussi à m'échapper » j'ai recraché mon café et j'ai du dire que ton frère m'avait racontait une blague avec 3 vampires et un tampax, tu la connais je penses avec Emmett… enfin bref et elle me dit, je crois que tu devrai regarder un film de vampire et je me suis dit « si tu savais que ma meilleur amie et un vampire comme toute sa famille, tu serais choquée! » enfin voila juste pour te dire que j'ai pensé à toi comme à ta famille. Embrasse bien fort ta famille, Bella »

Oui je connaissais la blague, mais Emmett ne me l'avais jamais dit. Je ne voulais pas répondre à Bella, j'aurai été tenté de lui dire que nous étions ici, à Forks. Je pris alors mon plus beau sourire et me tourna vers Emmett.

-hé Em' tu connais l'histoire de 3 vampires qui vont dans un bar?

J'attendais sa réponse lorsque je vis Edward arriver.

POV Edward

-Hé Em' tu connais l'histoire de 3 vampires qui vont dans un bar? _tu vas voir Emmett, celle là, c'est de la par de Bella! Haha_

-heu non, raconte. _connaissant Alice, elle est nulle!_

Je pouffai je la connaissais depuis longtemps. La réaction d'Emmett était plus drôle que la blague. Je repartis dans mes pensés lorsque je vis Alice partir.

-On peux savoir où tu compte aller?

-Chez Bella, pourquoi?

-Je peux venir?

_Tu es sur? N'oublies pas que nous devrons repartir après avoir déposé le cadeau. _

-Je sais Alice, bon tu attends quoi? Qu'elle se réveil?

Nous étions arrivés chez Bella. Tout le monde semblait dormir. J'écoutais les pensés. Renée pensait à son bébé, tiens, elle était enceinte. Phil rêvait de Bella plus jeune, lorsqu'un jour alors qu'elle était malade, elle l'appela papa.

Puis plus rien. Je rentrai alors par la fenêtre toujours ouverte de Bella. Son odeur me frappa en plein au visage de plein fouet. Je restai près du lit de ma douce pendant qu' Alice lui déposait son cadeau. Bella se retourna et je vis alors qu'elle tenait une photo dans un cadre. Je retenus un juron lorsque je vis la photo prise lors de son anniversaire. Je pris alors le premier bout de papier.

« Bella, je suis passé cette nuit avec Alice, je suis resté près de toi et si j'aurai pu, je t'aurai emmenée avec moi. Mon amour, je ne veux que ton bien, voila pourquoi je serai déjà loin lorsque tu seras réveillée. »

_Tu sais Edward, elle risque de venir vérifier. Tu ne devrais pas lui mentir._

-Je sais ce que je fais. Et tu verrais si elle viendrait n'est-ce pas?

_Oui, enfin je pense._

_Alice repartit chasser pour se préparer. Et je restai sur la chaise, en face de Bella. Elle rêvait de moi. « Edward, je t'aime », « Edward s'il-te-plait ne parts pas! » « Non Edward je t'aime arrête! » elle avait des larmes qui coulaient. Je lui chuchotai quelques mots_

_-Dors ma Bella, je veille sur toi. Je t'aime mon amour. Chuut, là. _

_Je fus surpris lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. _

_-Edward?_

_-Dors mon amour!_

_-Je dois encore rêver!_

_Puis elle marmonna qu'elle avait faim puis referma les yeux paisiblement. _

_Le jour arriva et je sauta par la fenêtre. Inquiet qu'elle ait compris qu'elle ne rêvait pas. _

**Voila, j'espère que vous comprenais combien Edward penses sérieusement à emmener Bella avec! Mais si je fais ça maintenant, la fiction sera terminer d'ici quelques chapitres! Alors, à vous de choisir! Une fin heureuse ou non? **


	13. Chapitre 13: disparitions

**The kill- 30 seconde to mars**

**Chapitre 13: le prix des retrouvailles **

**Où suis-je? Qui suis-je? Ma tête me fait si mal. **

**-Bella, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, on va revoir tes petits vampires préférés! N'est-ce pas merveilleux?**

**Alors comme ça je suis Bella… Swan! À oui, Edward, je l'aime! **

**-Bella, tu rêvasses tu dois être sonnée après tout e sang qui a coulé lorsque tu as résisté. Tu appelais ton Edward, tu lui disais de venir te chercher. **

**Beaucoup de souvenirs reviennent alors. Je savais tout à présent mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir où j'étais. **

**-Martin! On est où là? Hurlai-je**

**-disons partout et nulle part, mais je te vais te faire un cadeau, on va retourner voir les Cullen. Mais habilles toi avant. Je me regardai et vus que j'étais nue. Je pris alors les habits qu'il me donna puis il me pris violemment le bras se qui réveilla une veille douleur. Le trajet se fit en silence pendant un long moment. Puis il se retourna et me sourit:**

**-Tu sais Bella, je t'ai observé, je sais tout, Hugo, l'avortement, le décès de ton mère, le bébé de ta mère… enfin comme tu peux voir, je sais tout. **

**-Et? Demandai-je**

**-Et donc j'ai enquêté sur tes petits amis, les Cullen**

**-Si tu leur a fait du mal je te… **

**-Chut.. Ma belle!**

**-JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. TA .BELLE! Hurlai-je**

**-Calmes-toi, mais on va faire une belle surprise à ta famille!**

**-Une surprise! Ha la blague, Alice sera au courant!**

**-Saches petite ignorante, que je peut bloquer les dons, ainsi je bloque celui d'Alice. **

**Le reste de la route se fit dans un silence pesant. Je me demandais s'il voudrait encore de moi après **_**ça**_**. J'étais sale. Je me perdis dans mes sombres pensés. Je ne sais pas quand mes songes ont laissé place à mon subconscient, mais je me fis courir dans un jardin. Le soleil se couché, je me sentais bien et enfin je vis Edward. Oui, Edward était là, mais avec une autre. Une blonde pulpeuse, aussitôt, de fausses larmes coulèrent contre mes joues. Je vis alors Edward embrasser cette femme, Alice s'amusait avec elle aussi. La vie ne m'avait pas épargné, même dans mes rêves ma peur de revoir Edward était présente. Je me réveillai en sursaut. **

**-Bien dormi? **

**-Oui très bien! Comme tu m'as « kidnappée » tu as au moins pensé à prendre mon Ipod? **

**-Bien sur ma chère et voila, tu sais, la couleur est aussi une de mes couleur préféré! -Si il est couleur or c'est simplement que c'est ipod qui contient toutes les compositions d'Edward. Et d'autre chansons qui me font penser à lui. **

**Je mis alors mes écouteurs et partis dans une contemplation infini du paysage. C'était le crépuscule. Je fis alors démarrer la chanson. My love, exactement celle qui me fallait. **

**My love, leave yourself behind - Mon amour, laisses toi aller**Beat inside me, leave you blind - **Bats-toi en moi, tu parts aveugle**My love, you have found peace - **Mon amour, tu as trouvé la paix**You were searching for release - **tu cherchais la liberté**

You gave it all, into the call - **tu as donné tout cela, dans ton appel **

You took a chance and - **tu prends ta chance et**

You took a fall for us - **Tu as chuté pour nous**

You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully - **tu es venu prévenant, m'as aimé fidèlement**

You taught me honor, you did it for me - **Tu m'as enseigné l'honneur, tu l'a fait pour moi**

Tonight you will sleep for good (?) - **cette nuit tu dormiras pour toujours**

You will wait for me my love - **Tu m'attendras pour m'aimer**

Now I am strong (Now I am strong) - **maintenant je suis forte ( maintenant je suis forte)**

You gave me all - **tu m'as tout donné**

You gave all you had and now I am home (?) - **tu as donnée tout ce que tu avais, maintenant je suis à la maison **

My love, leave yourself behind - **mon amour laisses-toi aller**

Beat inside me, leave you blind - **bas-toi en moi, tu parts aveugle**

My love, look what you can do - **mon amour, regards ce que tu peux faire**

I am mending, I'll be with you - **je répare, je serai avec toi**

You took my hand added a plan - **tu m'as pris ma main, ajoutais un plan **

You gave me your heart - **tu me donne ton cœur **

I asked you to dance with me - **je t'ai demandé de danser avec moi **

You loved honestly - **tu as aimé honnêtement **

Did what you could release - **fait que tu as pus te libérer**

Aaaahhh oooh - **Aaaahhh oooh**

I know you're pleased to go - **je sais que tu es soulagé de partir**

I won't relieve this love (?) - **je n'éteindrai pas cet amour**

Now I am strong (Now I am strong) - **maintenant je suis forte, (maintenant je suis forte)**

You gave me all - **tu m'as tout donné**

You gave all you had and now I am home - **tu as donné tout ce que tu pouvais maintenant je suis à la maison **

My love, leave yourself behind - **mon amour laisses-toi aller**

Beat inside me, I'll be with you - **bats-toi en moi je serai avec toi **

oooooohh ooooh - **ooooooh ooooh**

Du du du ooooooh - **du du du ooooooh **

La dernière note me laisse un gout amer, je regarde Martin

-Dit, tu aurai pas de quoi écrire?

-Oui tiens! Pourquoi faire?

-Rien! Je m'occupe l'esprit!

Je remis la chanson en route et grattai quelque mots puis je commençai à refaire les paroles:

Chéri, non ne part pas

Pense un peu à nous, je t'en prie

Chéri, tu m'as tant comblé

Repense juste un peu à nous deux

Souviens-toi de nos sourires,

Aussi de notre rencontre

Un souvenir me hante, celui de tes yeux

Je me suis offerte cœur et âme à toi

Un dernier regard pour moi et tu parts.

Je ne te reconnais pas.

Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

Je suis seule

Si seule sans toi

En me disant adieu, tu m'as tuée.

Chéri, non ne part pas

Pense un peu à nous, je t'en prie

Chéri, tu m'as tant comblé

Repense juste un peu à nous deux

J'aimerai retourner au passé

pour tout effacer

Et pouvoir recommencer

Tout ton être me manque

Viens me chercher je t'en prie

Oooooooooooooooohh

Je suis seule

Si seule sans toi

En me disant adieu, tu m'as tuée.

Chéri, non ne part pas

Pense un peu à nous, je t'en prie

Oooooohhhhh

Hum hum huummmm

Je trouvais que ces paroles était mieux. Elle me correspondait plus. L'écrire m'avait pris plus d'une heure et je reconnus la pancarte de Forks.

- On ai bientôt arrivés.

-Ouais et alors, je vais mourir devant eux, donc qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire?

-pourquoi tu pense cela?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Tu ne sais rien du tout.

-T'es pas le premier à me dire ça, j'en sais certainement plus que tu ne le penses. Tu crois que j'ai pas compris que tu travaillé pour les Volturi? Que ta petite famille c'est du bidon, qu'il font tous partis des Volturi. Franchement, si tu aurai travaillé avec Victoria, tu m'aurai amené à elle, et puis, les Volturi sont des collectionneurs, vous avez tous des pouvoirs. Vous pouviez changer la couleur des yeux, toi tu bloques les dons.

-Tu es vraiment intelligente. Dommage que je dois te tuer et tuer les petits Cullen.

-Vous êtes vraiment des salops! Pourquoi les Cullen? Ils ne vous ont rien fait!

-Non mais ils sont un danger potentiel pour nous. Et puis, si Edward reste calme, peut être qu'on ne te tuera pas. Qui sait.

-Plutôt mourir que devoir vous servir.

-Tais-toi je pourrai te prendre au mot, tu sens si bon. J'aimerai bien planter mes dents dans ton petit cou!

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur d'être avec un vampire. Le seul fait de savoir que j'allais perdre Edward définitivement, me brisa de l'intérieur. EDWARD! AU SECOURS!

POV Edward

_EDWARD! AU SECOURS!_

Bella, j'avais entendu la voix de Bella

-Alice, tu voix quelque chose?

-Non, Edward tu sais elle est peut être…

-Non, je l'ai entendu m'appeler. Elle n'est pas morte!

_Il devient fou! Voila qu'il entend Bella! _rosalie

_Elle doit faire de la communication télépathique avec toi mon fils! _Carlisle

Je n'avais pas rêvé. Bella, avait besoin de moi.

-Edward je ne comprends pas, c'est comme si elle avait disparue!

-Elle doit être avec les loups. Conclut Emmett

-Non, j'ai téléphoné à Jacob, ils sont à la poursuite d'un vampire.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. On avait détruit Victoria. Je pensais Bella hors de danger.

FB

Le jour se levait, je venait de quitter Bella, quand mon portable vibra. Mon père me prévenu de Victoria allait attaquer dans quelques heures, il fallait que je rentre.

Nous mîmes rapidement un plan en marche. Nous invitâmes les loups pour leur faire part de notre plan. Il manquait deux loups, Sam et Jacob. Il ne pouvait pas venir étant à l'enterrement de Charlie et surveillait Bella par la même occasion.

Le plan était simple. Attendre Victoria avec des loups. Notre odeur sera cachée. Enfin, Bella partis avec sa famille. J'entrai en utilisant la clef se secours. Seth attendait que je lui ouvre la porte de derrière pour ne pas être vu. Il y avait déjà une odeur de loup présente. Notre plan devait marcher. Je montai dans la chambre de ma Bella. Son odeur me frappa délicatement. Je mis le lecteur de cd en route. Je fus surpris, d'entendre sa berceuse. Je m'installai sur son lit pour sentir encore plus son odeur.

_Edward, Victoria arrive arrête de rêvassé! _Alice

Aussitôt je me plonge dans le lit de Bella et mime sa respiration. Seth était là pour simuler son cœur. Le plan était en marche. Le reste de la famille était dispersée près de la maison.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et enfin elle ouvrit la porte de le maison.

_Bella, Bella, tu vas mourir mais tu dors encore. Je vais la tuer très lentement en commençant par la torturer mentalement puis physiquement. Elle me suppliera de l'achever et la je la mordrai. Puis une fois la transformation, je la laisserai mourir de soif. _

Victoria était vraiment cruelle. La transformation était déjà dure à supporter, mourir de soif était pire.

_Enfin sa chambre. Je vais la faire théâtrale, je vais frapper._

TOC TOC

Je vais la tuer, une fois qu'elle aura franchit la porte elle saura prise au piège. Alice était maintenant devant la maison, Emmett devais être déjà entré. Rosalie était dans la salle de bain. Victoria venait de franchir la porte. Aussitôt la porte se referma. Le top départ était donné. Je la sentais sourire elle fit un pas et tira la couette.

-Bouh! Sourire-je

Seth se mit près de la fenêtre, elle fit demi-tour et Rosalie et Emmett apparurent devant la porte. La rousse nu pas le temps de s'échapper, Emmett l'attrapa par le cou. Rosalie, quand à elle lui bloqua les mains. Seth montrai les dents et moi, je souriais sadiquement. Elle voulait torturer ma Bella, j'allais la torturer. Alice l'avait vu on allait la torturer. Nous réussîmes à la bloquer et à la ramener à la villa. Le salon avait était aménagé pour cette occasion. Jasper était sorti, nous allions utiliser du sang pour l'assoiffer. Mais avant, je devait la torturer mentalement.

-Tu sais Victoria, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, sauf en cendre ou en morceau.

-Laisse tomber Edward ça ne marche pas avec moi ton petit jeu.

-Je ne veux pas te torturer, je veux seulement te dire la vérité. James ne t'aimait pas, il était avec toi seulement car tu as un don pour t'échapper.

-Tais-toi! Hurla-t-elle

-Lorsque je lui ai arraché la tête il a prononcer j'arrive Mélodie. Rappela Alice.

-Mais oui, j'avais oublié qu'il ne pensait pas du tout à toi elle voyait le visage d'une belle femme blonde. Mélodie je crois. Enfin le plus important c'est qu'il ne t'aimais pas.

Je riais face à sa tête elle avait l'air d'un chien battu.

-James devait aimer une humaine autre fois, et tu l'a transformé car il te plaisait! Tu lui a volé sa vie et il ne te l'a jamais pardonné. Expliquai-je

Alice pris ensuite le relai me faisant comprendre d'aller la suite. Nous allions commencer la torture par la soif.

Je sortis de la maison pour retourner chez Bella.

-Edward, pourquoi lui faire subir ça? Demanda Carlisle

-Écoutes papa, elle veut tuer Bella elle a voulu la torturer. Si je n'aurai pas été à la place de Bella, qui sait si nous aurions retrouvé Bella vivante.

_Bien, mais tâche d'éviter Jasper avec le sang de Bella. Même une goutte rappelles-toi. _

-Je ferai attention. En attendant, emmène Jasper plus loin.

Je courus vers chez elle, enfin je trouvai ce que je voulais, des pansements, elle serviette pleine de sang. Je sentis la serviette, hum… oui c'était bien le sang de Bella. Je retins ma respiration, et repartis chez moi. Alice m'attendait devant la porte.

-Edward, tu es sur? J'ai eu une vision, Elle va devenir incontrôlable. Il nous faudra Emmett et jasper pour la tenir, et je ne sais pas si il va résister.

-Et bien on va le mettre à l'épreuve. Jasper?

Il arriva en se stoppa

_Edward, pourquoi tu as ramené du sang, en plus celui de Bella? Tu sais bien que…_

-Arrête Jazz sens, et dit moi si tu peux résister et tenir Victoria.

Il ferma les yeux et je lui tendis la serviette. Je pus comprendre sa soif, très présente mais gérable.

-C'est bon, je pourrai.

La seconde partie de notre plan commençais.

-Emmett attrape Victoria, Jasper tu la rends triste, très triste.

La pièce se chargea d'onde négatives. Bella, je m'en veux tellement excuse moi pour tout je. Non, c'était le pouvoir de Jazz.

-La peur, c'est plus drôle tu vas voir.

Elle tremblait, comme une humaine, comme Bella j'espérais qu'elle soit en sécurité.

-Je t'ai amené un présent. Voila une serviette avec…du sang de Bella.

-Edward, t'a pas fait ça?

-Non Emmett, je l'ai trouvé dans sa salle de bain. Riais-je. Alors, Victoria, tu voulais transformer Bella? Très bien laisse moi te donner un aperçu de son sang.

Je dépliai la serviette et la mit près du nez de Victoria. Elle ouvrit la bouche, on pouvait voir du venin arriver dans sa bouche. Ses yeux se fit noir.

_Edward, je ne parlerai plus, je vais arrêter de respirer._

Jasper bloqua sa respiration. Je laissais la serviette sous le nez de Victoria pendant que Jasper augmenta sa soif. Elle hurla de douleur.

_Pitié, arrêtez! Je n'en peux plus!_

-Pitié? Tu as eu de la pitié pour Bella? Tu as tué son père! Tu en as eu pour le pauvre homme?

-Je n'ai pas tué son père! Son père m'importait peu.

Sur ces mots, je me jetai sur elle imité par Alice et Rosalie.

FFB

Voila comment on avait détruit Victoria. Mais si ce n'était pas elle qui avait tué son père?

**Hello! Voila je viens de finir mon chapitre à quelques jour de noël! Je vais essayé d'en poster un autre en attendant noël histoire de vous faire patienter et de m'excuser pour ce retard! Gros bisous! **


	14. Chapitre 14: le prix des retrouvailles

**Voila mon chapitre les retrouvailles! Enfin me direz-vous! J'espère que vous avez des mouchoirs! **

**Une petite réponse à helimoen: oui Bella c'est fait violer. Je devais poster le chapitre en os mais j'ai perdu ce chapitre! Je vais donc le refaire. **

**La mort de Juliette - comédie musicale Roméo & Juliette de la haine à l'amour**

Chapitre 14: le prix des retrouvailles

Nous avions entamé la forêt. J' étais nerveuse, je savais pourtant que j'allais voir Edward mais je savais que moi ou eux allait mourir. Je savais qu'Edward allait devoir choisir, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me choisisse, il ne devait pas sacrifié sa famille pour moi, pour nous. Martin pris le virage qui menait à leur maison, il faisait nuit, tout était lugubre.

POV Edward.

Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle d'elle. La nuit était tombé depuis des heures. J'entendais une voiture passer dans la forêt. J'aurai aimé que ce sois Bella, je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais, que je m'excusé pour tout. La voiture tourna, pris notre chemin. J'entendait un cœur battre vite, enfin, la voiture stoppa dans notre allé.

-Alice?

-Je ne sais pas. Murmura-t-elle honteuse.

Je courus le plus vite possible dehors. Les vitres n'était pas teintées, je reconnus Bella, ma Bella était là! Je franchis les dernier pas qui nous séparaient lorsqu'un vampire me pris par la gorge et me bloqua.

-Bonjour Edward, je me présente, Martin Cambro Volturi, au service de mon maitre, Aro Volturi.

-Que veux tu? Demanda mon père menaçant.

-Moi? Rien. Mais mon maître lui vous propose un dilemme, mais le voici qui arrive. Je le laisse vous proposer le dilemme.

Martin me relâcha et emprisonna Bella. Je voyais les larmes de Bella couler, elle devait connaître le dilemme.

-Mon cher Carlisle, je vois que tu as bâti un beau clan.

-Un clan? Non je dirai plutôt une famille. Ils sont mes enfants, comme Bella est ma fille. Mais dit moi pourquoi tu est venu.

-J'ai appris qu'une humaine connaissais notre secret, je lui ai proposé de se joindre a nous, elle a refusé. Je suis donc venu la chercher en personne.

-Jamais elle ne vous appartiendra! Hurlai-je.

-Edward, calme-toi. Je sais que tu éprouves des sentiments pour elle, mais soyons franc, elle ne dois plus t'aimer après ce que tu lui as fait subir. Regarde comme elle a changé, ce n'est plus ta Bella innocente.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a changé, mais elle reste Bella. Si elle a changé c'est a cause de moi. Je suis coupable de tout. Ne vous vengeais pas sur elle. Ce n'est qu'une humaine fragile, et sans importance pour vous.

-Justement, si je suis venu ici c'est pour toi, enfin ce dilemme est pour toi. Il est simple. Sois tu choisis ta famille et nous emportons Bella avant de la tuer, sois tu choisis Bella, tu la transforme devant nous et nous tuons ta famille. Ton choix est simple, sois ta famille sois ton amour.

POV Alice.

« Ton choix est simple, sois ta famille sois ton amour.»

Aro avait prononcé ça comme un compliment avec un sourire poli sur son visage. Je n'avait plus de vision, je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait ce passer. Je voyais Edward faire des allé retour visuel entre nous et Bella. Bella, pauvre enfant. Elle n'a jamais choisi ça, je me sens coupable auprès de ma petite Bella. Sans elle nous n'avons jamais été nous même. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme une sœur. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à Edward, mais il y a longtemps que j'ai vu la naissance de Bella. Je savait qu'elle aurai un futur exceptionnel, mais pas à ce point. Cette fille était faite pour devenir vampire. J'étais perdu dans ma contemplation lorsque des bras tiède m'enlacèrent. Je releva la tête et la posa contre le torse de Jasper. Bella mérité de vivre, même au prix de notre sacrifice.

-Toi la petite femme près du blond, présente toi et ta famille.

Je soupirai et m'exécutai.

- je suis Alice Cullen, mon mari Jasper Hale Cullen, ma Sœur Rosalie Halle Cullen son mari Emmett, notre mère Esmée vous connaissez déjà mon père Carlisle, mon frère Edward et ma petite sœur Bella.

-Ainsi tu la considère comme ta sœur? Étrange ce n'est qu'une humaine! Tu serai prête à mourir pour la sauver?

J'allais répondre lorsque j'eus enfin une vision.

J'allais répondre oui mais je me retourne vers Jasper et répond non sans oser regarder Bella. Martin sourit et lui brisa la nuque.

-Alice?

-Oui pardon sans hésiter, je réponds oui.

-Tu es sure?

-Non Alice! Arrête tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable! Martin a tué mon père, ils sont la pour vous détruire… Bella avait hurlé ces paroles, elle n'eus pas le temps de finir car Martin lui brisa un bras, Bella tomba sous le coup je vis Edward courant vers Bella mais Jasper et Emmett le rattrapèrent à temps.

-Oui je suis prête à mourir ici même pour sauver Bella.

-Tu aurais du prendre les paroles de Bella comme un avertissement!

J'eus une nouvelle vision, je vis Bella pleurer face à une tombe, la mienne. Je compris alors que j'allais mourir pour que Bella vive, cela n'avait pas de prix.

-Adieu Jasper je t'aime. Je murmurai ces quelques mots juste avant qu'un des gardes se jette sur moi et me détruise.

POV Rosalie

-Adieu Jasper, je t'aime.

Je n'avais pas compris c'est paroles, mais lorsqu'un des gardes se jeta sur elle je compris. Elle venait de se sacrifier pour Bella, pour nous. J'étais effondrer dans les bras d'Emmett j'entendais Jasper hurler son nom. Alice n'était pas en cendre, Je me précipitai sur les reste d'Alice et les pris dans mes bras pour la conserver. Je courus le plus loin possible. La frontière n'était pas loin, tant pis s'ils me tuent, je franchis la limite de notre territoire et hurla le nom du chef de la meute. Aussitôt Sam apparu.

-Sam, des vampires sont là, il y en a beaucoup. Protéger les reste d'Alice, je vous en conjure, elle se sacrifiée pour Bella. Je dois y retourner. Ne laissez pas les Volturi la détruire complètement!

Je repartis en direction de ma famille au moins, une Cullen survivrai à ce massacre. J'arrivai à temps, ma famille devait prononcer un discours, surement pour convaincre Edward de nous choisir. Carlisle commença.

-Edward, je ne vais pas te dire qui choisir. Je veux simplement que tu comprennes quelque chose. Alice s'est sacrifiée pour nous, pour Bella aussi. Tu peux comprendre que Bella fait partie de notre famille. Je sais aussi que tu ne survivra pas sans elle. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de la laisser mourir puisque tu ira mourir. Tu arriveras a surmonter notre perte. Edward choisis là! C'est mieux comme ça.

POV Bella.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire Alice s'était sacrifiée pour moi, Carlisle venait de dire me sauver moi. J'aurai préféré mourir plutôt qu'eux. Se fut au tour d'Esmée de parler.

-Edward je ne vais pas m'adresser à toi mais à Bella. Bella, cela sera ma seule chance de m'excuser au près de toi. Bella, j'ai été stupide de t'avoir abandonné, on aurai du te transformer même sans l'accord d'Edward. Un jour, Jasper pris l'initiative de vouloir te ramener pour que Carlisle te transforme. On était tous pour cette solution. Sauf Edward bien sur. Je n'aurai jamais cru que l'on en arriverait ici mais si tu dois choisir entre nous et Bella, choisis là.

Non, elle ne dois pas dire ça. Je préfère mourir plutôt qu'il choisit. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de me couper les veines. Entourée de vampire, c'est la mort assurée. Jasper pris la parole

-Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, autant mourir.

Sa voix était morte, vide j'avais mal pour lui, j'aurai voulu le prendre dans mes bras. Emmett redressa Rosalie et pris parole.

-Moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous faire subir ça. Vous voulez Bella? Très bien prenez là. Ne me regardez comme ça. J'aime Bella, sa perte me coutera mais je refuse que ma famille meurt. J'ai déjà perdu Alice je ne veux pas perdre les autres. Désolé Bella mais Edward choisis nous.

Je souris comme je pus à Emmett, il avait compris que j'avais besoin d'un soutiens. Il me fis son clin d'œil habituel et un pauvre sourire. Enfin Rosalie pris la parole. Je savais qu'après je devais aussi m'exprimer. Et dire adieu à Edward, ensuite je me trancherai le cou avec le couteau suisse que j'avais emprunté à Jacob.

-Edward, vois tu je sais que tu pense que je vais te dire de nous choisir. Mais j'ai déjà perdu uen sœur, je ne veux pas perdre ma dernière sœur. Bella a tout fait pour survivre après notre abandon elle nous a prouvé qu'elle avait plus le droit de vivre que nous tous réuni. Edward, tu aussi tu auras le droit au bohneur, tu n'as qu' a dire « je choisis Bella » et vous serez heureux pour l'éternité! Bella, je vous bien ton regard, mais pense à Edward si tu disparais définitivement, déjà alors que tu étais vivente, il ne vivait plus imagine si tu disparais! Je penses à lui en disant ça ma belle.

Se fut mon tour. Il me regardait avec des yeux emplit de tristesses.

-Edward, après tant de mois loin de toi je te retrouve. Comme a dit Aro, j'ai changé, pourtant, je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Au fond de moi je savais que j'allais te retrouver. Il y a encore deux jour j'avais projeté de vous retrouver avec l'aide de Jacob. Ma vie à été un vrai calvaire sans toi. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur, je le regrette. Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu ma meilleure ami et je m'apprête à perdre ma famille, mon amour. J'ai tellement rêvais de nos retrouvailles, j'avais même pensé à te gifler même si je m'aurai cassé la main. J'avais pensé que tu m'embrasserai, que tu me dirai « je t'aime » j'ai tellement hurlé ton prénom dans mes rêves, j'ai cru te voir aussi. Je pensais que tu allais revenir avant mais au lieu de ça, je me retrouve prête à mourir. Je voudrai te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, voir tes yeux ocres remplit d'amour comme autre fois, et sentir ton odeur si enivrante. Toucher tes lèvre et mourir sur ce baiser. Ne me choisis pas. Je ne pourrai pas vivre en sachant que j'ai tué ta famille.

-Et moi Bella, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi Bella. La vie sans toi n'est qu'un mot.

-J'ai toujours comparé notre histoire à Roméo et Juliette. Au fond, nous somme Roméo et Juliette, ce n'est pas nos famille l'obstacle à notre amour, mais nos nature. Edward je t'aime adieu.

Je regardai mon amour une dernière une larme coula sur ma joue droite, ce n'était pas de la peur mais de la tristesse, j'allas perdre Edward pour le sauver et sauver sa famille. Un dernier regard sur lui. Je pris le couteau et me le plantai un plein sur le cœur. Je sombrais déjà lorsque j'entendis Edward hurler mon nom

-Je suis désolé Edward. Murmurai-je faiblement avant de me m'éteindre définitivement.

**Fin**

**Voila comme promis je l'ai posté avant noël voila mon histoire est finie. Je posterai l'épilogue qui serai de mon point de vu d'ici quelques jours. Je suis en famille donc je ne suis pas devant mon ordi. **

**J'ai pleuré en écrivant le petit discours de Bella. Enfin j'ai pleuré en écrivant toute mon histoire presque. **

**Gros bisous et bonnes fêtes!**


	15. épilogue

**Voila le dernier épisode de mon point de vu. Bon on va dire que dans l'histoire je suis un vampire sinon c'est confus. Pour rendre encore plus triste écoute need de hana Pestle**

**Épilogue**

Deux clans étaient face à face. Les Volturi et les Cullen. Certains souriaient d'autre pleuraient. Un vampire au cheveux cuivrés était accroupi et tenait un corps sans vie. Le sans coulait mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette humaine. L'humaine avait un visage paisible. Elle ressemblait à Bella mais elle était différente. Après plusieurs heures passés à chanter une douce mélodie il avait perdu espoir. Jamais il ne pourrait se remettre de la mort de sa tua cantante. Il n'a pas eu le courage de la transformer, aujourd'hui il est trop tard. Jamais la vision d'Alice ne se réalisera. Alice… elle aussi avait disparu. Il avait perdu son âme sœur, mais aussi sa sœur. Il bercé tendrement Bella comme une poupée.

-Pardonne-moi mon ange.

Bella était devenu froide. Son sang avait coagulé

-Edward rentres, il va falloir que tu lâches Bella. Ordonna son père

Pour seule réponse, Edward grogna. Après une énième caresse et un dernier baiser, il compris enfin que Bella était morte et qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

(pendant ce temps là chez le quileutes)

-Beurk Jacob regarde les membres bougent! Se plaignit Paul

-Paul, ne touche pas à Alice, s'il-te-plait. Demanda Jacob.

Le loup avait gardait les membres de ce vampire. Malgré l'odeur et la protestation de ses frères, il n'arrivait à ce séparer d'elle. Petit à petit, la jeune femme reprit vie. Le soleil était levé, le matin était là.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte? Demanda-t-elle?

-Alice? Tu es en vie? Mais c'est impossible! Comment fêtes-vous?

-Nous avons la faculté de nous reconstruire. Et Bella?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé.

Sans prévenir elle embrassa notre jeune loup sur la joue et partit en direction de sa demeure.

Soudain une vision lui arriva. Elle pouvait voir Edward couché par terre près d'un tas de terre fermant les yeux et sanglotant. Elle compris que Bella avait disparu pour toujours. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, un autre vampire blond accourut vers elle.

-Alice, mon amour. J'ai crus que tu étais morte!

Elle ne put répondre car il s'empara de sa bouche. Elle avait besoin de sentir Jasper mais avant elle devait voir Edward. Elle le chercha partout. Dans toute la ville. Lui et sa Bella était introuvable. Désespérée, elle abandonna pour se concentrer sur ses visions. Ainsi elle découvrit où était Edward.

Elle fonça directement dans la forêt, elle découvrit une clairière paisible, enfin, elle trouva Edward.

-Edward, regarde-moi. Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il leva les yeux sur elle un instant puis regarda à nouveau Bella.

-Elle ne reviendra pas hein? Questionna le malheureux

-Écoute, sois raisonnable, tu va attendre que son cadavre pourris? Résonna le petit lutin

-Toi aussi tu veux me la prendre, Alice? Tu sais, j'espère encore qu'elle va se réveiller. Je ne veux pas la quitter. Pleura-t-il

Alice pris Bella des mains d'Edward afin de les ramener tout les deux. Une fois arrivés, elle posa délicatement Bella à sa place, dans les bras de son âme sœur.

-Bien tout le monde est enfin là. Il faut qu'on parle Edward! Expliqua Carlisle

-Edward, tu dois laisser Bella reposer en paix. Convint Esmée.

-Mon pote, je ne remercierai jamais assez Bella pour nous avoir sauvé. Dévoila Emmett.

-De toute façon tu voulais qu'elle meurt! Cracha Edward

-Ne dit pas ça Edward. Il voulait soutenir Bella. Maintenant laisse nous nettoyer Bella pour son enterrement. Ordonna Rosalie

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on lui arracha Bella.

Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle tenait Edward pour qu'il n'attaque pas Alice qui tenait Bella.

-Rendez la moi. Je vous en supplie laisse-moi lui dire au revoir. Je vous la laisse juste après. Gémit Edward.

_Bella, voila la fin de notre histoire, jamais tu ne quittera mes pensés. Tu resteras toujours en moi. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avec toi. J'aurai aimé te protéger, j'aurai du te transformer lorsque tu me l'a demandé. Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi stupide. Bella je n'arrive pas à te dire adieu. Je n'imagine pas rester encore loin de toi. Je resterai toujours au près e toi mon amour. On se retrouvera quelque part. _

Edward embrassa Bella une dernière fois puis la redonna à Alice. Alors que tout le monde regardait Alice, des perles salés coulèrent des yeux de ce malheureux. Tout le monde se retourna alors vers lui. Du silence naquit un battement de cœur, de la couleur or sorti un vert émeraude. Edward se regarda dans un miroir. Il n'était plus vampire mais humain.

De par son chagrin immortel, Edward redevint agneau et non lion. Il quitta l'éternité pour toujours et préféra rejoindre sa moitié, la où elle était.

C'est ainsi que l'on raconte l'histoire de Bella & Edward. Encore aujourd'hui 300 ans plus tard, nous pouvons voir les deux tombes encore fleuries par les Cullen, sur l'une d'elle on peut lire « Bella Swan, a préféré mourir pour sauver son âme sœur » et sur l'autre « Edward Cullen redevenu humain après avoir perdu son âme sœur »

Voici l'histoire de Roméo & Juliette version vampire.

**Une page se tourne, une autre arrive qui sait, peut être qu'une jour je recommencerai à écrire une autre fiction plus joyeuse. **

**Dédicace à Maryse, tu dois être triste, mais je te l'avait dit qu'elle allait mourir à la fin Bella! La prochaine fiction je ferai un all humain! Voila gros bisous bonne année! **


End file.
